An adventure through the eyes of a dragon
by samsamwww
Summary: When Hiccup and Toothless stumble apon a little house they find a woman who claims to have a farm full of night furys. It turns out she does but not with out consequences. The consequences apply to Hiccup and Toothless too.
1. Chapter 1

_Hiccup looks like his older self but he's 19. _

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless loved flying more than anything. They were pretty good at it too. The only thing wrong is Toothless having to hold back. If he went his top speed all the time, well Hiccup wouldn't be very happy with the results. Toothless was missing a tail fin and needed Hiccup to fly. But it wasn't completely unfair. Hiccup lost his leg fighting for the freedom of dragons from the Red Death. Both of them made mistakes but neither held it to the other. Now that they were professionals and had time on their hands they liked adventuring and exploring new lands.

Toothlesses stomach rumbled. "You hungry bud." Toothless nodded and his stomach growled again. "Come on it's almost lunch time anyways. The two landed on a small cliff. The young Viking removed his helmet so he could talk clearer. His emerald green eyes were so bright they practically glowed. His eyes used to be forest green but the changed abit as he aged. He was considered tall, compared to his generation, but he was still lanky. He had small muscles but he relied more on his brain. His spiky auburn hair blew gently as a medium breeze blew in."Looks like we found another one bud." Hiccup announced panting. He glanced back at Toothless who was sniffing the ground.

"Come on. Let's get some food." Toothless grabbed the satchel on his saddle with his jaws and gave it to Hiccup. The boy pulled out two large fish for Toothless, both raw. He also pulled out an apple and a smaller baked fish. The pair sat down to eat. Hiccup pulled out his map and a small sheet of paper. He held it up to the dragon who licked it and went back to his meal. "So what should we name it?" He looked up to see the dragon on full guard. His ears perked up more curious than alarmed. the night fury sat up slowly and crouched, slowly inching toward a tree. He sniffed it."What is it bud?" The dragon growled and ran into the woods. "Toothless!"

Hiccup darted after Toothless. He gabbed the map quickly and tucked it in his armor. He ran as fast as he could but Toothless was too quick. The Viking ran out of breath and collapsed. "Toothless! Wait up!" The night fury stopped and walked toward his rider. He chirped and licked him on the cheek. He helped the rider up and he slowed so the human could keep up. After about 10 minutes they stumbled across a small house. It was covered by a shadow of the mountain behind it.

"We shouldn't be here. Lets go get our stuff and leave. Toothless?" The large reptile rushed toward the house and howled at the door. "Toothless!" Hiccup whispered sharply. He caught Toothless and tried to use the saddle to drag Toothless away from the building. The dragon didn't budge. The door crept open "Hello. Who is it?" Hiccup stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around to see a woman. She was about 30 it looked like. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was abit on the heavy side but it was more muscle than fat. She wore a blue shirt that went down to her knees, a lighter blue long sleeve shirt similar to Hiccups, a black vest, and tall black boots that met the skirt at her knees, they had quite a bit of heel. "OH I'm sorry ma'am. We just landed here by accident. Toothless here just wanted to see who lived here. I'm sorry. He's a bit instinctive. Instinctive? That's not the right work." He hit himself in the head. "I'm sorry. We'll just be going. Sorry for bothering you."

The woman patted his arm." That's quite alright. I like company. You can probably guess why I don't get too many guests. I don't believe I've met another dragon rider. My name is Madeline. you can call me Maddie." she held out her hand. Her fingers were really dainty considering how muscular she was. "I'm Hiccup. Wait, what do you mean _another _dragon rider?" Maddie motioned for him to came inside. Hiccup cautiously stepped inside. He kept his hand on his sword in case he should need it. Toothless hopped inside joyfully. Hiccup didn't know if that was a good or bad sign.

"Well I didn't know anyone else had ever rode or even trained a dragon. I have quite a few actually." hiccup's eyes widened. Maddie sat down on a chair and gestured for Hiccup to sit in front of him. Hiccup kept his sword at the ready."_You _have dragons. I'm sorry. I just didn't know a lot of people had dragons other than my island." The girl cocked her head. "And where's your island." Hiccup was a bit taken back." No offence but I'd rather keep that information to my self." Maddie nodded."Understandable. So does everyone have night furys. They are my favorite. Don't tell the others." She chuckled. Hiccup's jaw dropped. Toothless sat bolt upright, eyes slit but huge. "Night furys? You have night furys? I thought Toothless was the only night fury. He must just be the only one on Berk." He let go of his sword and slapped his hand over his mouth. "Crap! I shouldn't have said that."

Maddie carefully moved his hand and grabbed it pulling him out of the seat. "Don't worry. I won't tell. I only asked before because any where that trains dragons might be a good place to live. Especially if Berk doesn't have any night furys." Hiccup grinned and looked to Toothless who was shaking happily. "Do you want to see them. I have like 10. they live in the barn outback. You'll love them. I think Letta will like Toothless a lot, if you know what I mean." Hiccup looked at Toothless who looked even more exited. "Sure." He might actually get to see more night furys. "Come on." Maddie dragged Hiccup out to the barn.

Maddie opened the door slowly. Toothless sniffed the ground and ran in. The barn was brightly lit because of the large window. Maddie squealed and pulled Hiccup over to one of the stalls. In side was a blue lizard. He was sleeping on his back. He was obviously a night fury. Toothless rushed over to them and jumped on the pen. He growled softly. The other night fury jumped up startled and cowered in the corner. "Why's he so scared. Maybe we should let him out so he can stretch his legs." Hiccup and Toothless frowned at the sight. "OH that's alright. He's not quite right. He's sweet but he doesn't like strangers much. Do you want to see Letta?"

Toothless nodded and bowed like a dog who wants to play."Alright. But we should leave soon. As awesome it was to find more night furys was we still need to go home eventually. If you want I could ask my father and you could possibly move to Berk. Dragons are pretty excepted into everyday life and you would get a lot more visitors." Maddie squealed."I'd love to live on Berk. Come on. Letta is waiting." They followed the girl human to another stall. Inside she had a jet black night fury with bright blue eyes. She was a lot friendlier. "Well go on." Maddie shoved Toothless through the gate. both night furys crawled slowly toward each other. Letta pounced playfully onto toothless. The began happily chasing each other around the stall.

"Let's give them some privacy. Hiccup was glad that Toothless might get a girlfriend but he was grossed out by the idea too." We have a small hatchery too. Come on." Hiccup wished she would stop dragging him everywhere. "Here we are." Maddie opened a lttle pen and pulled out a baby night fury. It was brown and had purplish eyes. "Aww." Maddie handed Hiccup the hatchling. Hiccup was normally pretty sturdy and didn't find anything very cute. Even Gronkle babies he thought they were cute but he didn't just melt over them. The baby night fury was just so precious. It had huge eyes and no teeth so it wasn't at all threating even when it's pupils were slit. Hiccup hugged it like a kitten. Nobody could stand than much cute. Then all the sudden he felt a whack on the back of his head and he fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are they? They should be back by now." Astrid and the other rider were at the great hall, all except Hiccup. He told Astrid he'd be back by sunset to go on their date. "Calm down babe. He's always late. I'm going home." Snotlout hurried away before Astrid could punch him for calling her babe. "You know Snotlouts right. Every time he goes on one of his little explorations, you always freak out an get paranoid." Fishlegs had a point but Astrid wouldn't listen. "I know he's always late. I just can't help but worry." She was going to say that she loved him but she didn't like talking about her love life to everyone." I'm going out to look for him." Astrid pushed in her chair and whistled. Stormfly came flying through the door. Astrid mounted the dragon and the sped out the door. Tuffnut rolled his eyes. "Why does she always have to be so dramatic?" Ruffnut chuckled. "Hiccup's probably rubbing off one her. He's probably going to come crashing in here in like a minute, going on about how sorry he is."

* * *

Hiccup shook his head. "Ow what happened?" He sat up. His head was throbbing. He scanned his surroundings. He was no longer in the nursery. "What the.." He was in a small wooden stall. He looked down and his arms and legs were chained to the wall. Madeline entered the stall. "OH, your awake. Well I guess it doesn't make a difference." She pulled out a needle contraption. It was a machine similar to the one Gobber used to get the Sculdron poison out of Mildew. This one shaped slightly different. "Maddie? What the heck?" Maddie now had a green apron on over her dress. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. "Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Again, WHAT THE HECK! I thought you were just going to show me the baby dragons not tie me up in a dragon stall!" He didn't know why he was so hurt. He shouldn't have trusted her to begin with.

"Calm down!" She stabbed the needle into Hiccup's arm and squeezed. She was poisoning him with something. "Ow!" Hiccup screamed then she pulled out the needle. "See that didn't hurt too much. It will take a couple minutes to kick in. Just enough time to feed the other dragons." Hiccup shouted for Toothless. He heard a gurgling roar come from the other side of the wall. "Toothless! You okay bud?" It was obvious he was wearing muzzle but he whined and tried to answer yes. "Don't worry. We'll get out of here. Gods. I'm such an idiot." He slammed his head against the wall. Then he felt a sharp pain stab his back. He screamed and flipped on the ground. He curled in little ball. Then his he lost his hearing. He assumed he was screaming. His arms went numb along with his good leg. He felt his spine twist into a nonhuman position. Then his eyes. He felt like his eyes were being poked out by needles. The pain was so much he lost conscious again.

Hiccup woke up again not to long after his fit. He slowly opened his eyes. He was moved once again. Now he was in the open area of the barn. In front of him he saw Maddie. She was standing in front of what looked like a strange chemistry set. The pain seemed to leave Hiccup's body but he felt weird. "You know, everyone passes out like that. It doesn't mean your weak. "Maddie never looked away from the vile she was holding. "What did you do to me?" Maddie slightly cocked her head. "Wait a second. "She took a sip from the bottle. She held up her finger telling him to wait. He glanced to the side and back."Alright continue." She leaned on the table smirking. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU WITCH?" Maddie didn't looked the least bit scared at hiccup's yelling. "I'm not a witch. Witches cast spells with magic wands and such. I rely on potions. A magic chemist if you will." Hiccup didn't know what she was talking about. "Magic chemist? That's not even a thing. What did you poison me with!?"

Maddie walked over to a small crate she had by her 'magic' chemistry table. She pulled out a hunk of glass. "One way glass. It works as a window and a mirror." What on earth was glass. Hiccup didn't even care it looked sharp and she might cut him with it. She only held up the shard to his face. She didn't make any attempt to hurt him. He looked into the mirror side. He saw a dragon looking back. His eyes though the same color and shape were much larger and slit. He had red-brown scaled coating his body. Wing sprouted form his back and a long tail from the end of his spine. Hiccup realized he was in restraints like his dad put Toothless in when they went to search for the Red Death. Hiccup screamed louder than he ever did. Maddie's eye widened and she slmmed his mouth shut and tied it up with a rope."_I'm a dragon._"

Maddie laughed. "Night fury technically." Could she read his thoughts? It must have been that creepy stuff she drank. "I told you night fury's were my favorite. Unfortunately I can't find to many wild ones so I have to...improvise. You see I have one Night Fury born a dragon. That would be Letta. She's been loyal to me ever since I found her egg abandoned in the sand. I've never seen another natural Night Fury. Well until Toothless. When we moved here I found a potion cook book. Of course I didn't believe it. I tried the transformation spell. T just needed some simple ingredients and the blood of the animal I'm going to transform someone into. Letta was happy to help. I tried it out on Ash,the night fury you met before Letta. Ever since then I use the same formula on trespassers so Letta has more Night Furys. Now I even breed them. Pretty cool huh. Since Letta is taken you could have Clover. She's a real sweetie. She's a duchess you know." She winked.

Hiccup's eye widened. He had no clue what to say. All he could think was how wrong this was. He still wasn't 100% sure this wasn't a nightmare. Hiccup struggled and tried to break free of his bounds. He had seen Toothless completely destroys these things. "I can't believe it took so long to realize that you had completely changed species. Your even dumber than I thought." Hiccup gave up. He wasn't as big or strong as Toothless. "You can stay with Toothless for tonight but you will meet Clover in the morning.

Maddie rolled the cage over to Toothlesses stall. He was gone! Hiccup smiled and laughed. Toothless escaped. "How did he get out?!" Maddie searched the stall to be sure he wasn't hiding in a hay stack or something. She huffed. "I'll search for him tomorrow. He can't fly so he's somewhere in the woods. Looks like your staying with Clover tonight after all." Hiccup gulped.

* * *

_The next chapter will be happier and cuter. I had to address the big problem in the story. Well one of them. I hope you enjoyed. Please comment._


	3. Chapter 3

"Clover! Come on. Meet your new friend." Maddie spoke as if Clover wasn't even human, which in a way she wasn't. A smallish, cream colored night fury stepped out on the shadowed. She bowed to the human female. "OH stop it you. Clover this is Hiccup. You two should get along swimmingly. You know he's kind of a prince." Hiccup was chained a couple feet back. His ears popped up with surprise. "How did you know that?" Maddie giggled and began to pull the chained dragon into the stall. "Well when you mentioned me moving to Berk, you said that you would ask you dad. Which wouldn't make sense unless he was the chief. If your the son of the chief you would be the heir, the Viking equivalent of a prince, or the second born. Either way it's impressive And like I said Clover is a duchess. "Once the human had gone Clover sat up.

He eyes were a bold and bright green. Her teeth were shiny like diamonds and she had black leopard spot freckles covering her body. "HI there!" Clover bowed a gain playfully."Um hello." Clover hopped around. She sounded like she was only 15 or around that age. "I'm Clover. I'm the second born daughter of Eric the third. When I was 10 I left because my sister took over and she was a ruthless ruler. Queen Maddie took me in. She turned me into a dragon so I could fly as far away as I wanted but she kept me here. I've come to learn to respect the queen. What's your story?" Clover still sounding cheerful sat up tall. She was still smaller than Hiccup but she looked a lot bigger than before. Her ear twitched curiously.

"Uh. I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. First born of Stoick the Vast. I'm an explorer and I was turned into a dragon against my will. My best friend Toothless has escaped and I plan to follow his lead." Clover's ears drooped. "Well that might be harder than you think. Escaping that is. Also you might want to get used to the name Queen Maddie gives you. She won't call you Hiccup any longer after today. We might as well be friends since she's going to expect us to mate once I'm an adult." Hiccup's widened. "Whoa slow down there. I have a girlfriend whom I love more than I can even express. We can be friends but no more." Clover sighed. "Understandable. But it is getting late. You should get some sleep." Hiccup still didn't trust Clover so he slept on the floor on the other side of the stall.

* * *

"I have to get help." Toothless charged around the woods looking for another house. None. He eventually found the cliff where Hiccup and he landed. "I can just fly back. I wish I had my Snoggletog tail back." He plopped onto the ground. The born dragon looked back at a tree. He saw a vine and some sticks. Maybe he could make contraption that he could use to open his tail like Hiccup did. He rushed to the tree and got the vine and some sticks to work with. He poked a small hole in the stick with his teeth. He inserted it into the place where Hiccup prosthetic goes. He ties s vine to the sick and pulled with his mouth. The stick was _suppose_ to move forward like the leg and open the tail, but instead the stick broke and poked him in the eye."Ow!" He pawed at he eye.

Toothless pouted but was still thinking. "I guess I'll have to save Hiccup. Then we can free all the human/night furys and some could carry me back to Berk! Brilliant! I don't need Hiccup for good ideas." But alas he did.

* * *

The next morning Hiccup woke up to see Clover had snuggled up next to him."Ahh! Clover? Off!" The white night fury jumped up and scurried back to her bed. "Sorry. I was cold." Hiccup growled. "Clover I don't want to be your boyfriend or anything of the sort. Not only do I have a girlfriend but your under aged." Clover stalked back to the food bowl. "He you go guys." Maddie poured nearly a hundred fish into the stall. Hiccup walked over to get a bite. "No you. Your coming with me. I have a present for you." She Hiccup by the chain Clover was unable to remove the night before.

She dragged him to a small pen out back where she tied him down to a post. "Well you need a new name. Lets see." She stoked Hiccup head which had multiple spikes growing in three rows. Hiccup pulled away. "OH I know. Spike! Give me a second." Maddie walked into the barn after muzzling the dragon. She came back out with a harness. Engraved on it was the name "Spike the feisty". Hiccup growled at it as she strapped it onto him." Maddie then went back in and came out with a very detailed metal night fury foot. "I'm sorry you out grew you old prosthetic. So I made you a new one. It is even made of you old one." Hiccup was impressed but mad that she stole his old prosthetic. He worked so hard on it. Maddie then strapped on his old shoulder pads that hadn't been ripped. "There you go. You probably want to get back to breakfast. Very well."

Maddie led Hiccup back to his stall. Clover left had the fish for him. He noticed she was now whereing clothes. She had a green harness that said "Clover the lucky". She also had silver shoulder pads and a necklace. "Where did you get all this?" He gestured to all of her. "The queen made it for me when I first got here. I can't really wear my suit when I'm asleep though." Hiccup sighed." I don't get it. She acts so awful but says it in a nice way. And she does nice things but in a mean way. It's confusing." Hiccup shook his head.

"Queen Maddie? She's always been like that. People can be just plain awful sometimes. Nobody knows why. None of the other night furys know about her past so we can't really judge her." Hiccup growled. "Bad things do happen. We don't know about her past. But this whole thing is unacceptable. I've been teased, ridiculed, bullies, and beaten up. Disrespected and restricted. But I would never use the things that happen to me as an excuse for hurting others the way I've been hurt. If she was hurt, she knows what it feels like, why does she want to hurt others than?" Hiccup lied down on a small pile of hay. "Life isn't always fair. But you still have to find some good things in it." Hiccup grinned at how smart the girl was. How could she be so positive. Maybe kids are just more forgiving? Either way he would at least try to be optimistic. Which isn't always is strength, or at least the way he saw it.

* * *

_This chapter is suppose to be happier and cute but mainly on account of Clover. I'm writing Maddie as kind of an Umbrige villain accept she's capable of being nice on occasion. Please review. The next chapter will have a lot more of Astrid._


	4. Chapter 4

_Just so you know it's been about a month since Hiccup was turned into a night fury._

* * *

"Clover! Again, really?" Everynight Clover snuggled up to Hiccup. She wasn't coming onto him she just hated the dark and finally had a friend. "I'm sorry. I had a nightmare." Clover had become somewhat of a sister to Hiccup. "What was it about?" Clover lied down(she tended to be very dramatic). Hiccup sat a couple feet beside her." I was just sitting minding my own business and Queen Maddie whacked me with a bat. I had no clue why. Then when I woke up I was in the woods in the dark." Hiccup breathed a laugh. "Sound more like a dream come true." Clover like the farm. She was well cared for and loved, at least that's what she thought.

"Spike!Clover! I have someone for you!" Maddie knocked on the pen door. Hiccup ran to the wall and growled at the human. "Calm down." She stepped aside to reveal another night fury. It was charcoal black. You couldn't see it's eye color since he was sleeping. It had a brown harness and leather shoulder pads. Hiccup cocked his head. Clover jumped up too. They scanned the new dragon that was chained up."Hey, that's odd." Clover nudged Hiccup in the shoulder. He turned and saw the tail. A fin was missing. "Toothless!" Hiccup roared and scratched at the gate. "Don't worry. he'll be rooming with you so you two can catch up." She lifter Toothless, Hiccup assumed with magic, and threw him through the gate before Hiccup could escape.

"Bye-bye." Hiccup ran at his friend and nudged his head. He read the harness, "Jet the clever". The black dragon moaned. "What happened?" Toothless rolled onto his stomach and dizzily stood up. "Ahh!" Toothless clawed at Hiccup."Whoa, calm down." "Hiccup? You're. You're a..." "Dragon. I know" Hiccup explained everything. "How did you get caught?" Toothless licked his paw and cleaned his bloody nose. "The same way I escaped. By digging. I tried to dig into your cell but she caught me." Hiccup's eyes widened. "How far did you get in the hole?" Toothless looked up. "About half way. But she is probably on guard." Hiccup ran over to the wall and began to dig. "What are you doing? You have to find the other half of the hole." Hiccup kept digging. But he dug long ways.

"Come on. I could use some help." The black night fury began digging as well. Clover tried to stay out of it."I found it!" Hiccup moved to reveal the rest of the tunnel. "Perfect." Toothless dived in."Wait, Clover are you coming?" Clover's glared at the floor."We only have a couple seconds if that." The female dragon glanced back into the rest of the building. "Will we come back for the other's? Once we're human I mean." Hiccup grinned and nodded. They both climbed into the tunnel. It was dark."Ugg! It smells like foot in here." Clover complained. The boys just rolled there eyes and kept moving. The emerged about a couple minutes out." Why did you have to start so far out?" "Clover will you shut up" Toothless snapped. The white dragon growled slightly but was silent otherwise.

Toothless led them through a winding path of trees. "We're here." Toothless panted. They were at the cliff that Hiccup and Toothless landed on. Hiccup sniffed the ground and roamed around the area."Ha!" He found his satchel. He attached it to his harness. "Let's get going. I bet Gothi has the cure, then when we're human we can come back to help the others." Hiccup reassured Clover. Two of the night furies just sat watching the brown one try to jump off the cliff and fly."Uh, I can't fly. Remember." Hiccup stepped back. "OH right. Well me and Clover can just carry.." Clover held up her wing. It had a large metal ring imbedded in it."She clipped my wing so I wouldn't fly away. She never got the chance to clip yours." Hiccup roared into the wind. "OH come on!"

* * *

Astrid and Stormfly spent everyday searching for there friends. Never to any success."Look who finally showed up." Snotlout yelled. Astrid trudged soaking wet into the great hall. "I was looking for Hiccup." The muscly boy rolled his eyes. "That's what the meeting was about." The other teens had called a meeting with Stoick and some of the other adults to talk about sending out a search party. "I'm sorry for actually do what your considering doing. Why did you guys have to call a meeting anyway. We could just go search for him ourselves." Fishlegs patted Astrid on the back. "We're all worried but we can't just spend days looking for him. Our parents will be worried and what if we got hurt. We need adults to go too." Astrid knew Fishlegs was right.

Ruffnut handed Astrid a blanket. "It's raining by the way." Astrid glared at the other girl. Ruffnut sat down quickly. "You guys don't get it." "What don't we get?" Tuffnut hadn't been really paying attention." Before Hiccup went on his little exploration, we talked about...marriage and settling down and stuff." The whole table went quiet. Some of the other tables were listening in until Stormfly growled at them to mind their own bees wax." Well he proposed, kind of. Well I did then he did. I proposed and complained about how boring our engagemt story would be and," She started giggling. "Then he pulled out a ring that he had I guess just been carrying around. He said he would be back in about a week. He just wanted one more adventure." The whole gang was stunned that she opened up so easily. They all felt sorry for her but so happy for her being engaged. They all just kind of left one by one until Astrid was left at the table alone. With out Hiccup.

* * *

_Alright at the end of the story I plan on writing the scene with Hiccup and Astrid's engagement. It is based off the Big Bang Theory. I am referencing on purpose. I guess I keep referencing by accident and a lot of people keep reviewing asking if it's on purpose. It's not I just keep subconcisly keep thinking of these things and think they are original. I just freaked at the big bang theory on so I had to make a Hiccstrid proposal based on it. I'm sorry if the story is a bit rushed. Please review and follow. I love reviews. _


	5. Chapter 5

"What do we do now? I can't carry both of you. Maybe we can swim back?" Toothless pressed his ears against his neck and shook his head. "Well then what? Maddie will realize we're gone soon and she'll come looking for us. Where do you think you're going?" Toothless sniffed at the ground and waddled down a scent trail. He walked to the left edge of the cliff. He roared into the fog. His ears flickered. The black dragon jumped straight into the air, beating his wings but only hovering. The fog began to clear.

"Whoa." Clover's jaw dropped and Hiccup began leaping up and down with joy. "Yes!" There was more to the island. It seemed to be a crescent shape. The fog cleared completely. They could the other side of the island. It was faint but with night fury sight it was much more visible. Towers! There was a town. "That must be where Queen Maddie goes every month for food." Hiccup glanced over at her. "Maybe if we get to the town over there we can borrow a boat back to Berk! How long does it take for Maddie to get there?" Clover held up her paw and seemed to be counting her fingers. Sometimes Hiccup forgot how under educated she had been even before she lived with Maddie. She told him that her sister was top priority and she was the spare."Um.. about a month."

Toothless growled. "Then we need to get moving." He glared off the edge it was a 400 foot drop. They would have to glide down but Clover had a clipped wing and Toothless was missing a tail fin."Alright Hiccup we're going to have to ride down on you. You take Clover first then come back up for me. Then we can head for the town." Hiccup's eyes widened to their extent and they were slit in anger. "What are you kidding me! I can't carry you down there!" Toothlesses eyes narrowed and also slit. "You have to. Neither of us can balance. If you want you can take me first you can. I'll help you get the hang of it then you can get Clover."

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Fine. Climb on." Toothless crawled onto Hiccup's back. The brown dragon was very off balance so Toothless grabbed on of the spikes on Hiccup's head. "Ow! This is very dangerous." Hiccup was shaking is shoulders. The metal rings on his harness jingled. "I'm ready." He backed up and began wiggling his hind quarters. "I'm ready. I can do this." "You can do this." Clover tried to encourage him. "I know I can." He charged. "OH no no no." Hiccup dug his sharp talons into the dirt but it made no difference. He was flung off the edge. Toothless flung forward. "Toothless!" The two spiraled down toward the ground. "This was a dumb idea." Hiccup couldn't seem to angle himself. He felt a tug on his harness as Toothless grabbed it. He dug his claws painfully into Hiccup's skin. "Pull up!" "Stop digging into my back!" Toothless loosened his grip. "Pull up!" "How!" "Wings and tail fins out! It's easy as pie." "I don't know how to make pie!" Hiccup whined. His voice cracked like he was going to cry. "We're dead. We're so so very, very dead!" Hiccup screamed at the top of his lungs. He was only 100 feet from the ground.

Toothless dug his claws deeper into Hiccups back. He spread his wings but they weren't enough. "Pull up or we _will _die!" Hiccup gulped and spread his wings out as far as they would go."AHHH!" The wind pushed against his wings and tail fins. The cold air felt good for Toothless if not for the impending doom feel that was also present. Hiccup though loved the feeling of escaping doom. They slowed just enough to land safely even though it was a still pretty rough one . Toothless flew off Hiccup's back and into a tree. He winced as he stood up. "Well that was fun." Toothless laughed rubbing his aching neck. "Hey no kidding." The pair laughed for a while. "Well now you have to fly back up."

Hiccup groaned. "OH great. Gliding is one thing but flying is another. I'll just climb up." He finished with a hopeful grin. Toothless raised his eyebrow(or where they would be). Hiccup groaned even louder."Alright now how do I get in to the air?" Toothless bowed next to him. "You've seen me lift off plenty. It's not like this is your first time flying." "It's my first time flying as a _dragon." _Toothless grinned playfully. "Touché" Hiccup bowed and once again wiggled his hind end and shoulders. "Spread your wings slowly so the wind catches them. This isn't nessicary all the time but it helps if you have the time." Hiccup obeyed. "Now lift them. And beat them as hard as you can. You keep flapping until you're above the cliff. Then glide back down, get Clover, and come back." Hiccup stuck his tounge out slightly and lifted his wings.

The second his wings came down he was propelled 20 feet into the air. He kept beating. His limbs pressed hard against his chest. The boy kept his eyes shut. When he felt a gentle breeze he turned upright and gently opened his eyes. He looked down to see he had flown 100 feet above the cliff. "I guess I got carried away." The wind blew softly against him. He turned every so slightly so he would fly in a circle. He sighed. "I see why Toothless loves this so much. I never knew it was so fun to be the one actually flying" Hiccup saw Clover roaring at him to help her.

He soared back to the cliff where she hopped on. He jumped off the cliff and tucked in his wings. He dived straight as and arrow. About 10 feet above the ground, he flapped violently and fluttered to the ground. Clover fell of. She walked like a drunk terrible terror. "Pretty great huh?" "I never thought there could be so much difference between flying, and just tagging along for the ride. Although with having to control your tail fin it's not really just tagging along." Toothless felt bad for Hiccup at that point. It was clear he was the same on the outside as he was on the inside. He was a dragon in a mans body but he had to stay that way. "Hiccup you know what I think. I think the gods made humans with out wings because they decide creativity was more important. Dragons have never been very creative so humans and dragons balance eachother out. But I think the gods made you the way you were before to fix that. Maybe they helped you to catch me that night. So we could be friends, end the war, and make it so humans could fly and dragons create and invent. You can't stay a dragon because you have to be the negotiator for the humans. You have the best of both worlds. You were given wings and I was given the ability to learn. Don't be feeling sorry that humans can't fly alone."

"Toothless. You don't have to lecture me. I want to be human again. Can I tell you a little secret. I can't really marry Astrid as a dragon." Toothless stumbled back. "You and Astrid are engaged? Well congratulations Bucky." Clover had over heard and trotted over to join the conversation."Bucky? What kind of name is that?" Hiccup laughed."Where did you come up with that?" "Well you called me Toothless and you have buck teeth so..." " Hiccup cracked up laughing." Who knew Hiccup had a sense of humor?" Clover remarked. Hiccup stopped laughed and whacked her with his tail." Come on let's get going. We have a long walk."

* * *

_Sorry for lack of Astrid. I just realized I haven't given a very good description of dragon Hiccup. He has spikes(like the ones Valka unlocks along Toothless's spine in the second trailer for httyd 2) along his back and tail. He also has similar but smaller spikes along all his legs, like Toothless but bigger. He has the same nubs Toothless had on his head but bigger and in three rows. He has a slightly stronger jawline than Toothless. He also has kind of small bony scales above his eyes that look kind of like eyebrows. He is lankier than Toothless but he is longer. His wing span is shorter but his wings and thinker at the base. His teeth are a bit rounder than sharp but he has big pointy canines. He also has nubs on his chin like Toothless. I'm sorry I didn't describe dragon Hiccup very well. That's what he's meant to look like but most of you probably have a different idea of what he looks like. That is just what I'm using for the story. Please review and follow._


	6. Chapter 6

"Are we th-" "CLOVER I SWERA IF YOU ASK IF WE'RE THERE YET ONE MORE TIME..." Toothless roared at Hiccup to stop yelling. They had only managed to walk a mile in that day. "Why would you even ask that? It's been a day. It takes a month to get there." Clover plopped onto the dirt. "I don't know. I'm starving." Hiccup pawed at her head and pulled her ear. "Come on! We'll get food when we find a lake." Clover growled and trudged after them. About half an hour later Toothless spotted a lake.

It was about the size of a pond. It was clearsih blue color. A small waterfall poured into the lake. Lily pads covered much of the water and flowers around the shore. It looked like a tropical swamp. "Whoa. Who's up for swimming?" Clover jumped into the freezing water. She rose with a Lilly pad sitting on her head. Toothless waded in. While they were catching fish Hiccup explored abit. Hiccup climbed up the rock the waterfall was coming from. We found think blue vines. He curiously licked one. It tasted like fruit but he didn't know if it was dangerous. He saw some parrots practically devouring them. "I guess they can't be that bad." Hiccup chowed down. He tried to reach for one that was dangling over the pond. He reached and reached until he lost his footing. He grabbed the vine with his teeth and held on. It swung him almost above the water fall. Then the line snapped. "Ahh!" he splashed into the water sending a large wave tumbling onto his friends. "Sorry."

"He's about as graceful as a drunken frog." Toothless whispered to Clover. "I heard that!" "You were meant to." Clover chuckled then she saw the purple vine Hiccup had been eating. "You didn't eat any of that stuff did you?" "Uh...no." "Good. It's poisonous to everything except those pesky birds." Hiccups eyes widened."Poisonous? What do you mean?" "Oh it wears off after a while but it usually causes severe abdominal pain and barfing." "So basically food poisoning?" "Yes but ten times worse." Hiccup moaned.

After the friends had there fill of fish(Hiccup only ate a couple trout) they were off again. Hiccup felt like knives were stabbing his stomach and chest. He had to ignore the pain or he would slow everyone down. Then he stomach started growling and saliva filling his mouth. He ran into the bushes. "Eww!" Toothless saw his best friend hurling in the bushes."Toothless. He's sick." Clover patted Hiccup on the back and he moaned again. "You ate the purple vine didn't you?" Hiccup nodded."It wasn't real fruit. It grows plentiful where I was born. It's the trees way of protecting itself. The vines aren't important so they let animals eat them and they get poisoned so they don't mess with the tree again." Hiccup knew better but he just didn't do better.

"Come on. You need to rest." Clover pulled down some leaves for him to lay on. "Maddie was right. I'm an idiot." Hiccup curled in a little ball. Toothless knew Hiccup wasn't stupid. "You're not dumb. You're just bad at making decisions." Hiccup growled. "Thank you for that little self confidence boost." Toothless nuzzled his friend. "How long does it take to wear off?" Clover grimaced." About a week." "We can't lose that much time. Maddie could catch us by then." "Calm down. We can just slow down. We don't have to camp for a week. But we all need to rest." Toothless curled up next to Hiccup. "You're aren't as immature as you seem." "Uh, thanks."

* * *

"Mom. Dad. I need to tell you something." Astrid was sitting at dinner with her parents."Please don't get mad. Before Hiccup left for his little adventure. We kind of had a talk." Astrid's dad's eyes widened."Gods, you're not pregnant are you?" Astrid rolled her eyes. "No I'm not pregnant. You're demented. Remember how I lost that dragon race and it ruined my perfect record." They both nodded."Well this is what happened."

_Astrid sat down next to Hiccup on the hill. They were on their Friday date."i can't believe that the twins beat me. They were cheating." Astrid frowned and rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder. "They didn't brake any real rules. And it's just a stupid record anyway." "It's not just a stupid record. Dragon Racing season has become like this huge thing in my life and now my record of winning every season is broken." Hiccup chuckled. "What's so funny?" Hiccup continued to chuckle. "You. You're being so dramatic about a stupid race." Astrid raised an eyebrow."Really? I'm over dramatic? Ha! Maybe you should go look in a mirror buddy." She lied down in the bright grass."Har har har." Hiccup mocked._

_"You know what?" Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand. "We should get married." hiccup's eye widened. "Wait what?" "Come on. Why not. We act like a married couple already." Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "Is this because of that stupid race?" Astrid looked away jokingly. "OH my gods. Really? I'm second best to Dragon Racing. You know what. I decline." Astrid faked laughed and stood up dragging Hiccup with her." Well? You always put Toothless before me." Hiccup turned red."I do not." "Then why don't we just get married!" "Fine." Astrid fell silent and sat on a rock nearby. She buried her face in her hands. "So I guess we're engaged." "I think so." "This feels abit off. I mean this isn't really your traditional marriage proposal now is it." Astrid looked away for a second laughing under her breath. She turned to see Hiccup. He was knelt down on one knee, holding a beautiful silver ring that was shaped like a flower. He eyes widened and she jumped up in shock. "OH my gods. How long have you have that?" Hiccup turned abit red."I've been carrying it around for a few months, but that's beside the point. Do you like it?" "Yes! Oh course I love it you dork!" He slid the ring on her finger and she squealed happily. Astrid threw herself onto Hiccup, kissing him on the lips lovingly. _

The Hofferson parents sat frozen and jaw dropped. Their little girl was engaged.

* * *

_I know I said I was going to put their engagemt at the end of the story but I couldn't wait. It's based almost completely off the Big Bang Theory engagement and I thought it was so cute9I'm not going to say who got engaged incase you don't know). I needed more Hiccstrid and I wanted to get more into Clover's personality a bit more as well as Hiccup's self confidant issues. You'll learn what's causing them later in the story. I hope you enjoyed. Please review. _


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait. So Your boyfriend proposed before he asked permission?" Astrid father was furious. "Technically I proposed he just happened to have a ring." Her dad raised and eyebrow and was about to yell but her mom cut in."Honey, he was probably going to propose since he had a ring with him. He should have asked permission before he got the ring or at least have asked us after _you _proposed if he could say yes or not." Astrid was now turning even redder than her father. "What's wrong with you. I'm surprised he said anything. He was convinced that I was marrying him because I lost a race. That's love." "That's desperation. You can do better." "He told me he was carrying that stupid ring around for like half a year and hear could never work up the nerve to ask.." "So he's a coward?" "No! He's awkward and not to good at romantic stuff. You know forget it. I'm going to find Hiccup, bring him back, and we'll get married. Your blessing or not. What do you think about that?" Astrid knocked her chair on the ground and stomped out muttering under her breath.

"What do we do now?" Astrid's dad growled. "She'll either come to her senses or marry him. She could just not find him. But if she does and she doesn't come to her senses, they're adults and we can't stop them."

* * *

"Hiccup. Hiccup? Wake up!" Clover pounced on Hiccup. "No I'm tired." Hiccup threw her off and rolled back over. "Hiccup you have to get up. I know you're sick but that's your own fault for eating the vines. Who eats vines anyway? I'd get eating a poisonous fruit by accident but a vine? Really?" Toothless scolded Hiccup. "I don't need your lecture. How far do we have to go now?" Hiccup stumbled onto his feet. He was feeling a bit better. Maybe it had worn off by now." Toothless groaned. "Not you too?" Clover glared at him. "Let's just keep going. We'll get there eventually. The worst of the poison is probably out of our system. So you better keep up this time."

Toothless chuckled."Alright Miss. Bossy." Clover snorted and trotted up ahead, Toothless still laughing. "She's kind of prissy isn't she?" Toothless laughed." Not really as prissy as she is bossy." Toothless snorted." She was nice. I think you're just getting on her nerves." Hiccup smirked at his friend. "I am not annoying. What did I do?" "Be you." Toothless was un amused. "I'm awesome and you know it." Toothless batted Hiccup in the head with his paw. Hiccup nudged Toothless to the side and soon the two were wrestling around like five year olds. "Will you cut it out! And I'm childish?" The boys looked over at Clover."Yeah you are. We're older than you and there for wiser." Hiccup pushed Toothless away and tapped his head with his paw. "Likely story."

Hiccup shook his head amusingly and bounded past her into the field. "We have to cross that?" Toothless's eye twitched."Yep, we better get moving." Clover strutted into the tall green grass. The field was huge, almost bigger than Berk's forest. "You have _got _to kidding me with this stuff."

* * *

_I'm sorry for the super short chapter. I wanted to show how Hiccup and Toothless's relationship hasn't changed. Also that Astrid was really set on marrying Hiccup, and not just because she was upset about the race thing. I haven't had a review since chapter four and it's killing me. I don't know if the story is just not interesting any more. So please review. Anything. I just want to know people are still reading. _


	8. Chapter 8

"Come back here!" Toothless and Hiccup were chasing eachother in a circle. Clover was in the middle of it."Will you please cut it out!" Toothless tried to stop but had been running so fast he skidded for a few feet and lunged forward into the dirt. "Sorry." Hiccup continued to run. "Why'd you stop?" Hiccup stopped panting. He bowed ready to run more."Uh, I'm tired. It's getting late and we've been in this stupid field for hours." Hiccup's eye narrowed. "What do we eat then?" Clover ran over to them. "I don't know. Hiccup?" Both dragons looked to Hiccup who rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. This place is nothing but grass and dirt. We might just have to not eat tonight." It was getting dark. Perfect time for a night fury to hunt." Don't be ridiculous. You know we're called night furies for a reason. Let's go find ourselves some dinner." Toothless shook his head and smirked. "Well come on." Toothless felt the ground for a soft patch of dirt. He lied down flat."Alright we stay here until the sun has gone completely down." Hiccup and Clover weren't so sure about this plan but obeyed. They waited for about 15 minutes then Toothless began crawling through the grass. "What's he doing?" "No clue." He gestured for them to follow. Toothless crept through the grass chirping and flicking his ears."Well, this isn't weird at all." "Shh." Toothless growled.

"_Sorry."_ Toothless snorted and wigged his shoulders."Come on." The others copied. "Close your eyes." "Why?" "Just do it." Hiccup's eyes slowly narrowed and closed."Alright. What now." Clover closed her eyes and she began humming. "What she's doing." Hiccup hummed silently. His ears twitched. He felt something but he wasn't sure what it was. "What's going on?" "Will you just shut up. Now hum abit louder. You might get a clearer image." They both obeyed._Image of what?_ A long chill ran down Hiccup's spine and he sensed a presence of something. "That is how you use hearing to see. Now what animal are you feeling?" He directed the question to clover. "I don't know. It feels sort of big. Is it a deer? Oh no um bird?" "Deer. Hiccup? You got it?" "I think. It just kind of feels like vibrations though." "Good that's what it is. Alright Clover you and me go from the sides. Hiccup you go from the back. Since you can fly. You jump on it's back and bite the neck. I'll cover it's hind legs and Clover it's forelegs. Ready?"

Hiccup's green eyes slit. "I don't want to be the one to kill it." "Well you have to. Neither of us can get a good grip." Hiccup moaned and snuck to the back. When they were all in position Toothless told Hiccup to shoot. Hiccup wasn't the best at plasma blasts but this time something took over. The shot was just big enough to scare it. The deer ran as fast as it's hooves would carry it. Nobody could technically see it with there eyes, the constant screeched bounced back to give them an idea of it's position. Hiccup leaped, using his wings, onto the animals back. He sunk his teeth into the back of it's neck while the other kept it's feet down.

Finally it stopped fidgeting. Hiccup's dangerous slit eyes widened and dilated. His perked twitchy ears drooped. And his razor teeth retracted into his soft pink gums. He stepped back panting. While the other two cheered, Hiccup has panting. He glanced down at his blood covered claws. The taste of fur and warm blood covered his tounge. He ran back into the grass and began to breathe heavily. He shook his head, saliva filled his mouth as he licked his paws clean and spit out the hair and meat. He was going to be sick. What had he just done. He was never much of a killer. Something had taken over and he had know idea what. He was barely even conscious for most of the chase.

"Hiccup! What's wrong?" Toothless called after him. Hiccup slinked back to the clearing. The air smelled like death, at least to Hiccup. "What happened to me? I didn't even know I could breathe fire." Toothless was digging in while Clover picked at it with her claws so she wouldn't get dirty. "It's called instincts genius. Now eat before anything else smells it." Hiccup crawled over to the deer and sniffed at it. He still couldn't believe it. He took a chuck out of the thigh. It was good. Why was it good? He couldn't stand the taste of raw meat. He swallowed and gagged. Hiccup stepped back and let the others finish up the meal.

When they were all done they found a spot not to far away to camp. Hiccup pretended to fall asleep but all he could think about is what he did. How? Just how? It was like he was just along for the ride, not in any control. He wanted to be human again. he wanted to be home with Astrid making wedding plans, and he wanted to go on a real flight with Toothless. Just as buddy's. Even if he was home Astrid's parents wouldn't let him marry their daughter. He knew it. He knew it. He wasn't near strong enough to care for Astrid. He couldn't even kill a dumb deer with out crying. Why was he such a big baby about everything? While Hiccup _tried_ to sleep, Toothless and Clover were chatting over a leg they brought with them.

"So I never did catch your name." Clover looked up from her paw. "What? Yeah you did. Did you just forget or something?" She giggled slightly."No. I meant your real name before Maddie renamed you Clover." Clovers eyes widened and she looked away." I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know. You don't remember your own name?" "I never had one." Clover snapped. Hiccup's ears shot up but he kept his eyes closed. He shouldn't be eavesdropping. "What do you mean you didn't have one? Did they just forget to name the princess." Clover's expression softened."Duchess. I said duchess. And no they didn't forget to name me. I'm not any royalty. I made that up so Maddie would treat me better." "You just called her Maddie!?" "So?" "You always call her _Queen Maddie_." "Oh, yeah. I'm not a Duchess. Well I kind of am but kind of not. it's confusing."

Toothless stared at her."You said you made it all up." "I made up some of it." "What part." "Most of it." Toothless sat straight up. He shook his head and looked her over. "Well I'm listening." Clover giggled." My dad was the king. But my mom wasn't the queen. My dad and his wife "broke up". Kind of. They were just living away. He was thrown out of the castle because he was married not born into the crown. I do have a sister but she stayed with her mom. Since the kind had so many enemies, he was always in danger. My mom was just a normal little market sales woman. But she took him in and helped disguise him. After some time, they got married. I know he was already married but no one knew and he didn't care. Then I was born. I lived with them for 10 years then the queen just out of no where wanted my dad back. Being the greedy bastard he is, he took her back no problem. She demanded me and my mother be killed so. You can guess the rest."

Toothless was dumbstruck but he eventually spoke. "That was really...cliché. Why don't you have a name?" Clover roared. "I can't believe you! You think my life is a joke." Clover pounced on Toothless and began punching at him but Toothless used his hind legs to hold her off of him."No! No! I don't think your life is a joke. It's a little cliché. All I'm saying." "Will you stop saying that?!" She started clawing him. He was now holding onto her chin with his fore paws. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way. You just got off topic. I asked your name not your life story!" "My life story is exactly what you asked for!" Toothless threw her off and pinned her. Her sharp back claws were scratching his stomach, but only slightly. "I'm sorry. I just wanted your name but I guess...in the ten years you lived with your mom...she could never come up with one." Dur! my name is Dur!" Toothless let her up as he started laughing."Dur? Ha! What kind of name is that?" "It's Irish for stupid. It was my mothers name too. Like I said my dad was an awful man. He took advantage of every good thing that came his way."

Toothless sat up to see she was trying not to cry."Why did you have to even ask? What good did it do anyone?" Toothless tried not to laugh. "You're such a jerk!" She scratched him across the eye. Hiccup jumped at Toothlesses yelp. He had finally fallen asleep. Clover was gone."What happened?" Toothless removed his paw to reveal a nasty gash on his eye. "I'm so stupid." "Yeah, tell me something new." "Come on!"

* * *

_I really love Clover okay. I thought she deserved her own backstory. A bit clechae like Toothless said but still a backstory of her own. Evenentually she was just for one chapter but I fell in love with her character and I felt some real potential for her. I'm not trying to make Toothless a jerk though. I'm kind of hinting at something else but I don't know if anyone will catch it. If you do please private message me and don't put it in a review. If your right I don't want to ruin it for anyone else. Please tell me what you think of Clover. I'm not going to update till at least next Friday. I need some time for people to read it and I need sometime to recover from the feels of httyd 2. Again please review! _


	9. Chapter 9

"Clover! Come on! I'm sorry!" Toothless roared frantically. "So what did she say again?" Hiccup stepped on a thorn and examined his paw. "Some story about her mom being a peasant and her dad a kind or something like that. It was stupid." "Well that's what happened apparently. Stupid or not." Hiccup shook his paw which still has a thorn in it." It was _too_ stupid. It sounded like she read it out of a fairy tale." "So she was lying?" "I can't see that being the truth. Dur? Really? I highly doubt her name is Dur." "You know in Viking tradition parents give there children awful names to ward off trolls and stuff. So her name could be Dur but I agree with you on the fairy tale thing." Hiccup finally got the thorn out. "Ouch!" He stuck his hand in his mouth to make it stop bleeding.

"She already lied once. But if she keeps making up stories it's going to sound suspicious." "Maybe she's a serial killer?" Toothless glared at Hiccup. "What it's possible." "I'm not a killer!" Toothlesses head shot around. Clover was there. "I'm sorry." Toothless tried to apologize. "It's fine. You're not completely off. I did get some of the story from a book." Toothless smiled victoriously. "I knew it!" "Wait why?" Clover sat down. "Because I'm not going to tell you where I'm from. I'm not stupid. If I tell you anything thing for real you'll treat me different. Better or worse I like having actual friends for once." Hiccup cocked his head." So you had to run away?" "I didn't have too. But I thought running away might sell the story." "So telling us the truth will _sell the story_?" "Nope but it didn't work so I might as well tell you that it's a lie."

A soft touch of light gleamed across the grass. Hiccup looked up to see the sun rising."What?! No! I didn't get any sleep! No, go back down." Hiccup screamed at the sun. "You know it can't hear you." Hiccup plopped onto the ground and pouted. "I know." Toothless chuckled. "So Dur isn't your real name?" "Nope. I can't believe you fell for that though." "Can you tell me your real name? Please." "Nope. It's a give away name. Come on Hiccup. We're abit off track so you'll have to lead us from the sky." Hiccup was already asleep. Clover wacked him in the head over and over with her fore paw."Up! Now!" Hiccup whined but slowly stood up. "You know, I might have gotten some real sleep if you didn't run off like that." Clover giggled. Hiccup spread his wings and allowed the wind to catch them and hopped into the air.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter. I kept rereading the backstory for Clover and I decided it's not quite her story. I was going to have a lot of fourth wall jokes but I decided it might ruin the story. I came up with a much better backstory but I'm not going to reveal it until the end of the story. It felt to fairy tale like which was what I was going for at first but it didn't feel right. She's more of a sneaky character that can still be a good friend. Please review. Clover is my first OC so I'm sorry if she's annoying. _


	10. Chapter 10

"Steady girl." Astrid examined her map. She went on adventures with Hiccup on occasion so she had her own map. It wasn't very detailed but it was pretty much just like Hiccups. "He said he was going slightly east of snotty nose. " Stormfly chuckled and Astrid glared at her. "Hiccup needs to come up with better names." Stormfly stopped laughing. "What is it girl?" The Nadder stopped flying and let her self glide.

"I still can't believe this! We're not that far from the farm and only one of them can fly. We should have found them." Astrid froze. Someone else was in the sky. "What the..." Stormfly growled and shook her head nervously. Another dragon cam into view. A night fury! At first Astrid thought it was Hiccup. "Hiccup? Come on Stormfly. Let's go." The blue dragon wouldn't budge. The closer it got Astrid realized it wasn't Hiccup. She gasped. The night fury was face to face with them now. Only about 10 yards away. The rider was a girl. She had a plain blue shirt and black pants on. She didn't have a flight suit or even a helmet. "Another Night Fury?" Stormfly backed up. The clouds stirred around them. "Hello!" The rider shouted. She acted like this was normal. "My name is Maddie. This is my friend Letta. "The night fury rumbled. Astrid was dumbstruck. "What brings you here?"

"Uh, I-I'm looking f-for my fiancé. H-Hiccup." Maddie's eyes widened. She rubbed Lettas head. "Hiccup? Oh yes nice boy. He crashed in the woods by my house. Him and Toothless have been staying with me. I'm sure he'd be thrilled to see you." Astrid scowled. She didn't like the idea of Hiccup living in the woods for the past month and a half."Um, w-what did he look like exactly?" She had to be sure it was the truth. "Very handsome. Big green eyes. Freckles, brown hair, metal leg, and he has quite the attitude." Astrid pouted. Yep, that would be Hiccup. At least she knew he was safe. "I can take you to him if you like?" "Yes! I've been searching for days." "Well come on then." Stormfly cowered but followed Letta, very carefully and on full alert.

* * *

"Hiccup! You can come down now." It was about breakfast time and they had finally escaped the field. Hiccup landed panting. "You okay?" Toothless checked on his friend."Yeah I...I think so. I've never flown that much on my own before." Toothless nudged Hiccup up." Yeah, really takes it out of you. Let's get some real food." "No deer this time?" "I don't think so." Hiccup silently cheered.

They had come to Tundra like environment. "This island really needs to make up it's mind." There was mountain on the other side of the frozen lake. "We have to climb that? How does Maddie get there and back in a month?" Clover winced. "Well it kind of varies. A month is the shortest it's ever taken her but we'll be fine. We can just go really fast." She made a walking motion with her paw. "We'll be there in no time." She giggled nervously and scurried out onto the ice. Hiccup's eye twitched. He skidded out onto the ice."What?! I nee to get back to Berk! Astrid must be worried sick and my dad! M dads going to give himself a heart attack!" "Someone thinks highly of themselves." "What am I suppose to think?! My dad is glad to have me gone?!" Clover stepped back. He was getting abit to close. "Calm down. We can just hurry." "Hurry? No I could just fly straight to Berk on my own. But I have to make sure you don't get lost." "You're the one who wanted me to come!" "That's beside the point."

Toothless jumped between them and faced Hiccup. His wings were spread out covering Clover, his claws thrashed wildly, and his eyes were slit. His sharp white teeth were bared. "Enough!" Hiccup growled. Toothless stood on all fours again and tucked his wings in. Hiccup was now snarling too. They looked eachother straight in the eyes. This was never good when Hiccup was a human." Stand down." Hiccup narrowed his eyes." She lied. Again. I just want to go home and be a human being again." They growled at eachother. Toothless's back leg slipped slightly and he fell back abit. He scooted back. Hiccup stood on his hind legs, well leg, and roared. He landed back down with a thump. The ice under his paws cracked abit. But it was still very thick ice. Toothless's eyes dilated and he backed down. Hiccup snorted with amusement and turned around. Toothless pounced.

"What the f-" Hiccup looked at Clover and back."-udge. Get off of me!" "No! Not until you apologize." "I didn't do anything wrong." Hiccup threw Toothless onto his back and pinned him to the ice. As a human he could never beat a dragon but now the odds were evened out."Stop it!" Clover bit down on Hiccup tail and pulled him off of Toothless. She tossed him onto the ice and he slid. Toothless laughed. "Shut up!" Clover snapped at the black dragon. "Both of you cut it out. I'm sorry I lied again. But there was no need for this violence We _can _still get there in a month if we hurry." Hiccup stood back up and glared at Clover. He was bigger than her but she stared him in the eyes like Toothless did. Hiccup inched back away from Clover. "You're only wasting time."

Hiccup clamed down and sunk back down to her level." Good. Now let's eat. I'm starving." She strutted off quite proud of herself. Hiccup and Toothless looked at eachother in disbelief. Hiccup found it kind of funny. Though Toothless was upset that _he_ was on the bottom apparently. Toothless sighed. Hiccup giggled."Oh my gods you like her." Toothless looked away." I don't know what your talking about." Hiccup raised an eyebrow"Alright fine. Just back off okay." "Don't you worry. She's kind of mean." "And Astrid isn't?" Hiccup shook his head."You're soo lucky she isn't here to here you."

* * *

_Next chapter will be about Astrid with some of Hiccup and Toothless. Please review. Seriously I love reviews. _


	11. Chapter 11

"Here we are." Maddie gestured to her home. It was kind of well broken down. "Astrid chuckled nervously."Yeah. Nice home...so where's Hiccup?" Maddie climbed off of Letta and opened the door. "Him and Toothless wanted to go for a ride." "Wait, ride? I thought he couldn't fly?" "Oh he can' just went for a little _run. _Don't just stand there. Come on in." Astrid strapped her axe to her belt and slid down Stormfly's wing."Stay. I'll be back soon." The Nadder whined nervously and nuzzled her rider. Astrid entered the home." The inside was much nicer."Toothless has been staying in the back with the other night furies. They really like him. Hiccup's been sleeping in the loft. He refuses to leave that dragon."

Astrid gasped. "Other night furies?" "Yes. Hiccup said only one lived on Berk." "Berk! He told you about Berk? Dang it Hiccup." Maddie raised her hands to as if to protect herself."No. No. I'm not going to do anything to Berk. Hiccup actually invited me to live on Berk. You Berk could use more night furies." Astrid growled. "He invited you to live on Berk? He's not stupid. And I'm not gullible. I know you don't have night furies." "Sure I do. Would you like to see them?" Astrid rolled her eyes. "Fine let's go see these "night furies" shall we" "Good. But why are you so surprised you already met Letta?" Maddie showed her to the barn."Because it's highly unliky that you have an entire barn full of...night furies."

"Whoa." A few Night furies stood tall enough to see over their stalls. Astrid held her hand out for one."That's Ash. He's not much for people. He's the one that Hiccup met first too." Astrid grinned." I'm sorry I called you a liar. How did Hiccup react?" Maddie pulled a handle on the wall. A table folded out. "Similar to you. Tea?" "Okay" They both pulled up a chair."Wow. I-I can't believe this." Maddie poured Astrid a cup of tea. She on about Hiccup for a while. "This tea is really good. But why is it pink." "Oh that's just dye. To make it look prettier."Oh." Maddie laughed and sighed. "You and Hiccup really are meant for eachother aren't you." Astrid smiled."Yeah. He's a dork though." Astrid coughed." Um, what kind of tea is this?" "It's not tea." "Well what is it." "You'll see." Astrid shook her head and collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

"What the...?" Astrid pulled herself up. She was being held down by something. She turned to see an iron chain wrapped around her tail. Wait tail? Astrid's eye widened. It was a yellow night fury tail. "AHH!" she ran in circles around the post she was chained to. "Calm down. Calm down." Maddie stepped out of the barn. "It's okay. At least you didn't get the needle. That stupid brat broke it. Be glad you got the less painful way." "What?" "Since I already gave the story to your boyfriend," "Fiancé" "I'll summarize it. I turn people into Night furies so my real night fury Letta isn't alone. Then I started to breed them and get more and more. I recently found that night fury pelts are very valuable. Only the real ones. So I need you to tell me where Hiccup and Toothless ran off to." "Wait, they aren't here?" "That's the first thing that came to mind?" Astrid growled.

"About 2 weeks ago they escaped and I need to know where they went. If you don't know, I'm sure Butcher would love to meet you." "Butcher?!" "Oh no he's another night fury. Old family friend actually. You see he's the only male who doesn't have an assigned mate. If you help me find Hiccup, I'll bring them all back and you and Hiccup can be together. Maybe as dragons but you'd still be together." Astrid struggled. "I understand it's a lot of information to take in. I made you some clothes when you were asleep. I don't assume you'd like running around nude all day." She went inside and brought back a basket. "Calm down. Let me get these on." She strapped metal shoulder pads, like the ones she had, to her. And the fastened a red harness on her." Canary the fearless". "Now lets get you to your stall. I'll give you till supper to think. So about...5 hours. Bye bye." She scurried out of the barn.

Astrid spotted a mirror in the corner of the stall. On top it read "Vanity" Her big sapphire eyes were slit. She didn't have any spikes like Toothless or Hiccup. Her scales were much smaller and smoother. She had razor sharp teeth and dagger like claws. She examined her new appearance. This was so weird. She wondered what Hiccup looked like as a night fury. What would happen if she helped Maddie find them? She had know idea where they were. She could just pretend. But they might run into Hiccup. But she couldn't be assigned to _Butcher_. What kind of name is Butcher. She said something about mating. Yuck, no way. She was not going to marry some creepy guy named Butcher. If she helped to find Hiccup, they _could _be together. Maybe they could fight Maddie together. She didn't know what to do. Her head was aching and her heart pounding. She needed a plan.

* * *

"Come here fishy fishy." Hiccup crouched over a fishing hole in the ice. Toothless watched his friend struggle to catch a fish."Um, fishy fishy?" "Shut up!" Hiccup wiggled his shoulders ready to attack. A large bass leaped out of the water. "Yes!" Hiccup swatted at it. He didn't catch it though. Instead it was tossed onto the ice."I gottcha. I gottcha." Hiccup jumped on the fish but it kept flopping away and back into the water. "I guess you don'tta." Hiccup glared at Toothless. "Having trouble?" Clover giggled. Hiccup sighed. "Maybe." clover shook her head. "You wanna share?" She stepped aside to reveal a huge pile of fish. "Yes! I'm starving. I mean I don't mean to be rude." Clover gestured to the fish. "Go ahead." Hiccup gobbled down at least 10 fish. Clover ate the rest. "OH well thanks for sharing." Toothless remarked sarcastically.

* * *

_I wanted to put more Hiccup, Toothless, and Clover in it but then the chapter wouldn't be about Astrid. I was always going to have her be turned into a dragon, but I didn't know if she should be a night fury like everyone else or a Nadder like Stormfly. The next chapter will have some Astrid but more about Hiccup and Toothless. Please review. _


	12. Chapter 12

After they were all done eating Hiccup flew around on the mountain and back. "It should take about a day or two to climb." "Shhh!" Toothless hissed. He gestured to Clover who was asleep. "We've been fishing for hours. She's worn herself out. Let her take a little nap and we can keep moving." Hiccup's eyes narrowed."Are you stupid or something?" "What?" "Maddie is going to catch us at the rate we're going. And besides she wouldn't let me sleep." Hiccup walked over to Clover and nudged her head. Toothless swatted him away and bit at his paw. "Leave her alone." "We have to get going." Hiccup shoved Toothless to the side and growled. "We have to leave now. I can't go back. I just can't please. She's going to catch us and do you even have any idea what she'll do?" Toothlesses eyes dilated. He nodded."Okay. But we have to find a hiding place on the mountain where we can sleep."

"Clover. Wake up. We have to go." The white night fury stretched her legs like a cat."Alright I'm up." She wobbled onto her feet." So what do we do now." She yawned. "It will take about one or two days to climb the mountain so we best get going." Toothless answered. Hiccup flew back into the sky. "Where are you going!?" "I just have to see something!" Hiccup turned and shot high into the opposite direction. When he was parallel to the clouds he scanned the sky. He saw the cliff where they had started. It was so far away now. He turned back toward the town. The were getting closer but still had a long way to go.

* * *

"So Canary, have you made up your mind yet?" Maddie peered over the stall. Astrid had been pacing. Her eyes widened and she jumped onto the edge of the stall. Maddie stumbled back and feel. Astrid laughed."Alright. You've had your fun. Now what is it?" Astrid looked down. "I'll help. But I don't know where they went but certainly not back to Berk. They wouldn't lead you to Berk. Not that you know where it is." Maddie giggled. She pulled a sheet of paper out of her blouse. Hiccup's map! This wasn't good. "If we don't find him here we'll check Berk. Now how can you help me if you don't know where he is?" "Um, I know Hiccup. I know how he thinks. I'll be able to find him in jiffy. Under one circumstance." "What?" "No restraints. I promise I won't run away but no leashes. And you have to make me human again." "Um, yes and no. No leashes. I _can _use magic you realize? But no human. You stay a dragon. That's the whole point. If we find Hiccup and you're human I can't breed you two. Unless I turn Hiccup human and again not happening. Hiccup would still be assigned to Clover."

Astrid's eyes grew wide in shock. "Breeding! I though when you said mate you meant marriage or something?" "If you want a little wedding or whatever fine. But I said only born night furies pelts are valuable. That's why I have to breed them myself." Astrid stepped back. "That's sick." "Eh, depends on how you look at it." "IT'S SICK NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT!" Maddie brushed off some dirt. "Well I see it as profitable. So I see it as good. We leave in the morning." She jabbed a needled into Astrid neck. "OW!" "I also fixed the needle. Now restraints aren't nessicary. To be sure it worked. Sit!" Astrid was forced to sit."Bow." Astrid fought but was forced to bow. "Good. See you in the morning."

* * *

_A lot more Astrid then I was planning on. Oh well, Astrid become a main character eventually and I love to write Maddie. She's just so insane. Now I know why Defenders of Berk had more Dagur. Crazy villains are fun to write I guess. Please review. I'll post the next chapter soon. Bye. _


	13. Chapter 13

The wind blew straight down the mountain at the three dragons. "We have to find a cave or some kind of shelter!" Toothless yelled over the wind. Clover was shivering. "Are you okay?" Toothless grabbed his wing over her. "I'm fine." She shrugged his wing off and ran ahead. "There!" Hiccup shot a plasma blast at the mountain side."See? A cave." "Yes! Uh oh." Toothless whined. "What?" "Now you've done it." Clover smacked Hiccup and made a dash foe the cave. Hiccup scanned the snow to see what was going on. Toothless and Clover were gone and he had lost sight of the cave. A loud rumbling sound interrupted his train of thought. An avalanche was heading straight for him.

"Toothless! Clover!" Nobody answered. Hiccup spun in circles looking for the cave."Guys!" He screamed and ducked. He covered his body with his wings and tucked into a little ball. The avalanche fell on him, blanketing him in ice and snow. He was trapped under feet of snow now. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea." He couldn't did himself out. He didn't know if he even had enough air. He moved his head and used his teeth to shift the snow. He sniffed air, which there was very little of it left. He yawned and closed his eyes. He couldn't do anything. All he could do was hope that he'd think of a way out or be rescued. Dragons are reptiles which means they're cold blooded. He'd probably freeze soon. Soon he had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The storm had settled."Hiccup?" Clover crawled out of the cave. Toothless at her heels."Hiccup! Where are you?!" Clover threw a snowball at him."shh! Do you want another avalanche?" Toothless shook his head. "He could be buried. We have to dig him out." "How do we know where?" "We just have to look." Clover sniffed the ground and began digging. "No you di over there." She pointed to an area a couple yards away. They searched for hours. Holes coated the ground along with claw prints and melted puddles from when Toothless got mad and shot the snow.

"Toothless I found something!" Clover was in an eight foot hole. She sniffed at a large brown mass of what seemed to be leather. "It's Hiccup." Toothless tripped into the hole and fell on Clover. The pulled the other dragon out. He was curled into a little ball again. "Hiccup?" Clover opened his wings and nudged at his head. "Is he okay?" Toothless licked his friend on the chin."Yeah he is. He's in a winter coma. Dragons usually go into hibernation during winter. The snow might have trigged his instinct and he went into hibernation." "When will he wake up?" "When he's out of the cold." "The entire mountain is cold!" Toothless sighed.

"If we get him back to the cave, we can light a fire. Maybe that's enough to wake him." Clover flapped her wings and jumped out of the hole. "Hand him up!" Toothless bit Hiccup's harness and jerked him upright. Clover stretched and grabbed his wing. When Hiccup was finally out Toothless climbed up. The lugged him back to the cave where they lit a fire. "Have you ever hibernated?" "No, it's natural but I used to live in a volcano we didn't get much cold. And hibernation isn't needed on Berk since we have the stables." "You lived in a volcano?" "Um, yes." Clover raised an eyebrow. Hiccup began to shift abit, but they ignored it."You wanna tell me about this volcano thing?" "what you expect me to tell you my past when you won't tell me yours?" "Toothless, I'm sorry but you know I can't. But we have time and your much more interesting."

Toothless shook his head amused."First of all no I'm not much more interesting and it's a long story?" Clover smirked and flicked her ear. "I'm listening." Toothless grinned."Well like most people I can't remember my early childhood so I can't remember how I came to be with the Red Death. She was the queen of my nest. She had some kind of control over every dragon. I'm the only one she had trouble controlling. Then when Hiccup shot me down I lost my tail, well part of it. He helped me fly again and I kind of felt bad for the poor kid. So we became friends. Then Astrid found us. We kind of kidnapped her." "And she's marrying Hiccup?" "She nearly told everyone, she deserved it. But we're friends now, sort of. Anyway, Red Death took control of me and she made me bring them to the nest. Hiccup tried to tell his father but Stoick wouldn't listen. He forced me to take him and most of Berk to the nest to destroy it. Hiccup rescued me and we defeated the Red Death together."

Clover stared awestruck. "You are more interesting than me. You defeated the queen of your nest. Does that make you king?" "Well, I was a kid so everyone just kind of became independent. I guess." Clover smiled. "You're such a dork you know that?" "I'm not." "Yeah you are." "No I'm not." Clover scooted closer to him."Yeah you are." "I am not." Clover giggled. "Yes you are!" She tackled him and pinned him to the ground. "See you can't even fight right. I'm barley half your size and I beat you." Toothless stuck his tounge out at her."Dork." She let him up and looked around awkwardly. "Well I guess Hiccup isn't going to wake up with such a little fire. What do we do? Carry him across the mountain?"

* * *

_Now I guess it's obvious that Toothless likes Clover. I wanted to make a book reference so I used one to make another obstacle. Please review. The next chapter will be all Astrid. _


	14. Chapter 14

"Wake up!" Astrid jumped in the air."Whoa! what's going on?!" She turned in a circle and spotted Maddie."Oh, you." "Yes me. Come." Astrid's legs wobbled as she walked to the gate." "Follow me. We will be going to town. That's most likely where they are headed. They might still be in the jungle so we look there first. Oh, and Letta will be joining us." Astrid dug her claws into the wood to keep from walking. "Where's Stormfly?!" "You mean the Nadder? She's with Sphinx. He's my Monstrous Nightmare. Night furies aren't the only dragons I have. Their just my favorite." Maddie pointed to Astrid. "Letta? Can you help me here?" The black night fury nodded and grabbed Astrid harness with her teeth and tugged. She dragged Astrid outside.

Maddie tied a rope onto both of the dragons harnesses."This is only to keep you from falling." "Falling?" "Yes. We'll be flying a lot and you've never flown as a dragon before." Astrid hisses. How dare she question her flying skills." Now calm down." Astrid's eyes dilated without her trying. "Letta watch her. I need to get that map just incase. Astrid cocked her head. "Sooo, Letta is it? Can you talk or what?" There was silence. "OH of course not." Letta rolled her eyes."Yes I can talk. When you drank the spell your brain developed to here higher frequencies so you can here every sound that forms dragonese. But when you were human you couldn't even understand the simplest of word. You understand me now only of natural instinct. That's why Maddie needs to drink that potion to understand us." Astrid took a step to the side.

"I guess you do talk." "Not around Maddie though." "Why not?" "I haven't earned the right to speak to her. Neither have you or you fiancé. She only allows you to talk to get out information." Astrid's eyes narrowed. "Maybe she just hasn't earned the right to hear what you have to say." Letta glared at Astrid. "Here it is." Maddie hopped on Letta and placed the map behind a strap on the harness." Just repeat what Letta does." Letta chuckled evilly. She spread were wings. Astrid was vibrating from trying not to copy her. But she wasn't strong enough. "Good." Letta bowed and Astrid did the same. Astrid hated herself. How could she give in so easily? Letta lifted her wings and beat them. Astrid didn't have time to repeat before she was being dragged into the sky.

Astrid spread her wings and just glided next to them. "Why would you _do _that?!" Letta smirked and opened her mouth but snapped it shut when she remembered Maddie was there. "There's the jungle!" Maddie pointed to a think bunch of trees. Letta dived again dragging Astrid with her. "Tuck your stupid wings in!" Maddie snapped but Astrid couldn't hear her. Letta landed gently but Astrid rammed into her. The two dragons skidded into a tree. Maddie went flying into a bush."Hey! Watch it!" Letta snapped at Astrid. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her paws. "Letta!" Maddie limped out of the bush. "You should have stopped her! You useless, spoiled brat!" Maddie slammed her fist into the dragons jaw. She whimpered and bowed. "I'm sorry." She whispered under my breath. "Did you just talk to me? I didn't say you could talk to me!" She punched Letta square in the nose, causing it to bleed.

Astrid screeched but Maddie forced her to be quiet and watch her yell at Letta."Thor dang it Canary! You didn't listen!" Maddie yanked the satchel from Letta and pulled out the contraption from before. "Should be plenty left." She stabbed the needle into Astrid's back causing her to wail in pain. "Serves you right."

* * *

_Sorry for all the abuse and violence in this chapter. I wanted to have Letta talk like Toothless and explain why they can talk in a little more detail. What do you think of Letta? I'm going to keep her the way I planned but I'd like to know if she's interesting or annoying. Same for Clover. Again I already have their characters planned out and everything, I just want to know. Thanks for reading. Please review._


	15. Chapter 15

"Toothless! This isn't working." Clover panted. Toothless and her had been dragging Hiccup using the rope on his harness. "He's not that heavy." "Not to you. Your already used to dragging your own weight around." Toothless gasped pretending to be offended. Clover grabbed the rope and began pulling. "When I asked if we were going to carry him across the mountain I didn't think we were going to _actually_ carry him across the mountain." "First of all we're dragging him not carrying. And you asked."

Clover were finally to the top of a smaller peak. "We can go down from here. It shouldn't take that long if we sled down." Clover sneezed."Sled? How are we suppose to do that?" Toothless laughed. "Easy." He buried his feet into the snow and crouched down. He pulled Hiccup onto his back."Oh, he is a lot heavier now." Clover giggled and tried to copy Toothless. She buried her feet in the snow and shook her wings."Alright ready." "Kick with your hind legs and that should get you over the ledge. Then gravity should do the rest." "Gravity?" Toothless looked away."Nothing. You'll just be pulled down. You can sue you wings to steer if you-Clover!" She was already started.

"Hey!" Toothless pushed off. "Okay this is harder with an extra two tons on your back. Clover seemed to get the hang of it. Except she leaned to steer since one of her wings was uneven. Hiccup slipped off of Toothlesses back and caused Toothless to trip. They rolled down the hill and caught Clover only stopped rolling when they bumped into a rock at the bottom of the mountain. Clover popped her head out of the snow. "Wow! that took less time than I thought." She pulled her self onto the dirt. Now they were in a forest like the one by Maddie's house. "Let's take a little break. Please. It should be warm enough Hiccup to wake up. They had drug a lot of snow with them too.

The found a small spot where they started a fire. "Do we even need a fire. We can see decently in the moonlight and it isn't really cold." Toothless asked. "I want fire because I want fire. There is no reason not to have one." "Alright. I was just asking." Hiccup started to toss and turn in his sleep."Good. He should wake up soon. Hopefully we stay in the forest until we get to town." Clover grinned. "I'd say we have sometime to kill. Come on." Clover pounced onto a branch and climbed into a tree. "What are you doing?" "If I can't fly at least I can climb."

"What the..?" Hiccup rolled onto his feet."Whoa okay what? Where am I?" Clover hung from the tree by her tail. "OH you went into a coma." "Again?" "What do you mean _again_?" Hiccup giggled. "What are you doing up there?" Clover pulled herself back onto a branch. "Just playing." Toothless climbed onto the tree too. But he failed miserably."Hold on." Hiccup pushed his friend onto the branch Clover was perched on and flew up branch started to crack. The three jumped in different directions. Clover smirked. "Catch me if you can!" Then she jumped from tree to tree through the forest. "Wow." Toothless sighed. Hiccup snarled playfully and chased her with Toothless not too far behind.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter. I made this one a lot lighter since the last one was kind of violent. I still feel abit guilty for having Maddie hurt Letta. The coma thing wasn't meant to be a big deal, it was suppose to be a reference to the books and just another obstacle. Please review. _


	16. Chapter 16

Clover leaped out of the them."Hey guys!" Toothless had been running so fast between the tree. He flapped his wings but couldn't stop and rammed into a large tree and skidded to the ground."Oh, everything hurts." He fell on his back. Hiccup feel down too onto the black dragons stomach. "Sorry." He rolled off. "Ouch." Clover winced. "You alright there buddy." Hiccup's eyes widened and he glared at Clover._He's my buddy._ Hiccup pouted. "Yeah I'm fine." Clover brushed some dirt off up Toothless. Her claw caught on the metal contraption that opened the tail. "OH I'm sorry." She tugged her paw but it was stuck. "Come on. This is so awkward, I'm sor-" _Click. _All the dragons perked up. The tail popped open. Hiccup gasped and examined the trigger that opened the tail. He laughed. "How did I not think of this sooner?!"

Hiccup smacked his head. "I'm such an idiot. Clover, you can control Toothlesses tail with your claws!" "I thought only you metal leg worked." "So did I but apparently not." Toothless whined."Hiccup I can't carry Clover all the way to Berk." Clover glared at him. "I'm not fat!" "I didn't say you were. But you're still a little heavy to carry that far on my own." Hiccup rolled his eyes and roared, sending some birds into the sky. "OH course not. But it will make our trip to the city go much faster." Clover laughed worried."Um, I don't think so." Hiccup growled and nipped at her door."Hey what the heck." "I don't care if you're scared or not I can promise you I absolutely terrified of staying a dragon for much longer so I want you to at least try!" Hiccup snapped. Clover growled back but obeyed. She knew he was right but he couldn't boss her around like that. She snarled and bit Hiccup on the back. "Ow!" "don't try to boss me around. Now how does this thing work?" Hiccup growled and helped her position herself. Since her spine was much more arched she couldn't ride like Hiccup normally did.

"Alright. Let's give this a shot. Pull back your foot forward." Clover hooked her claws around the device and pulled opening the tail. "Now Toothless can take off. I'll tell you when to open the tail again. Toothless are you ready?" The night fury nodded nervously. "Let's go then."

* * *

_This is not the end of the tail thing. I never said if it worked or not but this isn't the end of their problems. The next chapter will be them attempting to fly with Clover opening the tail thing. And what's going on back at Berk now. Thanks for reading. I'll update soon and please review. _


	17. Chapter 17

Hiccup and Toothless both rolled their shoulders and jumped into the sky. Toothless was working a lot harder since Clover was so much heavier than Hiccup normally is. Toothless finally stilled his wings and let himself glide. "Open the tail and lock it." Hiccup flew to the side and slightly under them. "How?" Toothlesses eyes widened. "Open the tail." She obeyed. "Now lock it." "How do I do that." Hiccup rolled his eyes and landed on Toothless to help her. "Okay. You're a bit too heavy. Going down." The weight was too much for Toothless to hold they stated to sink to the ground."Alright and there." Hiccup pushed the rod and locked the tail. He jumped off pushing his friend to the side but allowing him to stop falling. It took a while to get back the lost altitude. "See this is fun right?!" Hiccup did a little spin above them.

Clovers wings started to blow abit causing wind resistance. "Come on slow pokes!" Hiccup swooping under them and nudged Toothless up. "The winds catch in her wings too. I'm just trying not to flip over." They continued like this for almost a half hour. "This isn't much faster!" Clover complained. "It would have taken us a day to make up this much ground on land." Hiccup laughed. They might be able to actually get home soon. Hiccup shot a plasma blast into the air joyfully

* * *

"What was that?" Lettas ears stood up as well as Astrid's. Maddie grabbed Astrid harness and shook her awake. "I'm already up! Get off of me!" Astrid clawed at the woman and pushed her away. Maddie gritted her teeth." Sit up." Astrid was forced to sit and listen. "What did you and Letta hear?" Astrid bit her lip and shook her head. Truthfully she heard a distant explosion but she couldn't tell Maddie. But Letta could. The black night fury stepped in front of Astrid and bowed. Astrid was squealing trying not to tell. "Fine. Letta? Since you like talking so much apparently why don't you tell me?" Letta stepped back a bit and looked her rider in the eyes. "We heard nothing. It was simply a cricket. Night furies have very, very sensitive hearing." Night furies did have amazing hearing but a simple bug wouldn't wake them up so quickly. "A cricket huh? Fine you may go back to sleep." She narrowed her eyes at Letta and slinked off back to her tent. The chirping of the dragons had woken her up.

"You lied?" Astrid whispered. "I thought you were on her side?" Letta sighed. "I am. But I had to get my revenge. And besides that blast was way to far away and I don't feel like flying that far." Letta too crawled back to her artificial nest she built. Astrid grinned. She might still have a chance of escape.

* * *

"Stoick, this is ridiculous! Our daughter has gone missing and no thanks to that boy of yours." Astrid father growled. "How And al is this Hiccup's fault?" Both fathers were going head to head. The chief wouldn't hear of his son being the cause for Astrid's disappearance. "She went looking for him and now she's gone. You have to send out a search party." Stoick snarled at his used-to-be friend. "I did send one out. Five actually. They all came back with nothing!" "Well send out another!" "I can't risk anymore ships." "Our daughters been gone for a week!" "And my sons been gone for _two months! _I know you're worried. But I really can't. If I could I would have sent out the entire fleet the day Hiccup went missing. But I can't. I have to be a chief too. From a fathers point of view, I wish I could help you. I really do. From a chiefs point of view, I can't risk anymore lives because two teenagers are missing."

Stoick slammed his fist on the table. "I'm sorry. We'll have to wait for them to come home on their own." Astrid's mother nodded her head understandingly and punched her husband aside. "We're very sorry for bothering you. Well I am." She elbowed her husband." I'm sorry that we've put you in such a difficult decision." She grabbed her husbands arm and dragged him out of the great hall. Stoick watched them leave and lied his head on the table. Gobber pat his friend on the back.

* * *

_I finally got to Stoick's side of the story. I didn't want anyone to think Stoick was just being a bad father, he's trying to be a good chief too and that's one of the things that really got to me about the show. And yes it's been two months. Sorry I haven't been to detailed on the time. Thank you for reading and please review. And just a little shout out to __**Smaug Fan1.**__ If you're reading this I love all you're reviews, thank you. _


	18. Chapter 18

"Time to get back to searching!" Maddie shouted the night furies awake. She grabbed the rope and headed for Astrid who jumped up and backed into a tree."Oh, you know what? I think I've got the hang of flying." Letta stared at Astrid past Maddie. "Just let me try. Please." Maddie glared at Letta and back."Alright Canary. _But _if you try to escape understand that you'll only get in trouble." Astrid rolled her eyes. "You sound like my mother." The human smacked her over the head. "Ow!" She rubbed the bump with her paw. Letta snickered. "I didn't laugh when she tried to crack your skull open!" she hissed. The black dragon immediately silenced."

The woman through her tent onto her dragons saddle."Well, let's go then." Astrid licked her lip and jumped up. She kept flying up and up and up. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let herself fall back to the others. She stopped in time but not very well. Maddie pulled out her rope and whipped it at Astrid. It smacked her wing causing he to yelp. "Don't do that again!" Astrid pouted."Well aren't you fun?"

Maddie leaned onto Letta's head and whispered something in her ear. "If you get Canary to find Clover and the others, I'll let you go." Letta's eyes widened. "You may talk." Her eyes slit."Really? Why?" Maddie laughed warmly. "OH my dear Letta. You're the only one who doesn't have a mate so you're pretty useless. And your hide isn't as valuable anymore I can't sell it like the baby dragons I breed." Letta choked at hearing Maddie talk about killing her and selling her hide. "I'll try my best okay." "Good girl." The human patted the purring dragon on the hand."Hey Astrid!" The golden dragon looked up."Letta! you're talking!" "I know. Maddie...I mean queen Maddie gave me permission. Why not we race to the mountain?" Astrid squinted at the far away giant rock."It's much faster by sky than by land.

Astrid glared at Maddie. The blast they heard last night sounded like it was coming from that area. Or at least as far as she could tell. She could be wrong. They might even pass them."Alright. I can't really pass up a race." Maddie grabbed Lettas saddle and held on. The two dragons zipped to the mountain. Letta was in the lead because Astrid kept wobbling. After a 45 minute race they finally arrived at the base of the mountain. Astrid dove at the lake and slid across the ice. Letta panted. She never got to play. "Nice job. I'll search for any traces that they were here." Astrid just wanted to take a break. "That was fun!" Letta bowed for Astrid to follow like a playful puppy. "I know!Um, so Letta. I know you're on Maddie's side _now. _But please just answer honestly. Is there any chance they'll be here soon or have already past?" Letta's huge grin turned into a frown. "It takes a long time to get here by land. We normally fly to the other side of the island but the weather can make it harder. So with the awful weather we've been having they probably passed here already but aren't too far ahead." Astrid frowned too but laughed some."It's kind of hard to believe that it took them weeks to get here and us an hour." Letta returned the laugh."The wind is a lot softer now and we could fly so it's not that crazy."

"Letta! Come!" Maddie called for the night fury."Uh, you should take a break." "No, I'm fine." I'm going to get some fish over there." She pointed to a hole in the ice with her snout. Letta's eyes widened. Holes don't just form naturally in ice. Clover or one of the others must have made them. "Letta!" The black dragon jumped and scurried to her rider. "Sniff this." She held out a brown rock. "What is it?" She asked as she took a whiff."It smells like ginger and lime." "It's one of Spikes scales. Now you can track him down." She gagged. Shedded scales are literally just dead ! But the forest over there is still really big. They could be hiding anywhere. It could still take some time." Maddie snarled. "You two can take another break for now. But we search at night fall." Letta always did her best hunting at night.

* * *

_Yay! Two chapters in a day. I'm trying not to make it feel rushed but I also had to establish how much faster they can move by flying. Also new Letta development. Thank you for reading, please review. _


	19. Chapter 19

The three night furies had to land eventually. They found a small clearing to land in. But they hid in the trees. Clover shook her hind legs. "Great my feet fell asleep." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Wow must be so horrible." Clover was about to say "That's what I was saying." Then she saw his metal leg and realized it was sarcasm. "OH, yeah...sorry." Hiccup was just giving her a hard time. "You alright Toothless?" The black night fury sneezed and shook his head."Uh, yeah but I'm going to just, you know, take a little nap. Yeah right. Oh that's nice." Toothless spun around an invisible circle and lied down stretching his fore legs.

Hiccup chuckled. "We're almost to town. Flying's pretty awesome." Hiccup nodded. "Why do you think me and Toothless love it so much. Maybe when you're human you can live on Berk?" "Isn't that pretty much the same thing you said to Maddie?" "Sort of. But I didn't know her very well. But you're nice right? And I don't know what you left home for but I'm not going to make you go back." Clover smiled." Maybe. But we still have to be human. But it would be nice to have a bond like you and Toothless have." Hiccup snuggled up next to Toothless. They slept backs facing eachother. Of course Clover had to get in there too. She climbed on top of the piled and rolled over covering them with her wings.

* * *

"All right I'm done." Maddie threw her fish at the dragons. "Wait just one fish?" Astrid complained."Yeah. Now hurry up." Astrid pouted and pawed the fish to Letta. "I'm not hungry." Letta sniffed it and whined. She ended up just leaving it there."Letta, I'm going to fly with Canary today. Make sure if she finds them she won't keep it a secret." Letta blinked understandingly. Maddie climbed on Astrid's back. Of course the yellow night fury tried to throw her off but it didn't do any good so she gave in. It wasn't worth the trouble.

The mountain was a lot harder to fly over. The wind storm had only gotten worse and caused a blizzard. Letta seemed to know exactly what to do but Astrid still struggled. "Why are you going so slow?" Letta called back to Astrid. They were nearing the peak. Ice crystals had formed over Astrid's wings, it was too dark to see clearly, and she was still exhausted from flying 45 minutes straight at top speed. That can take it out of anyone, even a night fury. Tail fins were freezing as if she soaked the end of her tail dry ice. Even if dragons could breathe fire, they're still cold blooded. And like Hiccup the cold often triggered a natural instinct to hibernate. At least if you haven't learned to control it. Even Clover was at least used to it enough not to slip into a coma, especially while flying.

Astrid's breathing became labored. Finally they landed on the peak. Maddie put on a leather mask. One that Astrid recognized to be stolen for Hiccup. Astrid growled. She had painted it blue and white. She also wore layers of fur and gloves. Letta sniffed the snow for any sign of them. Nothing. Astrid continued to shiver violently. "They aren't here can we go now?" Astrid glanced back at Maddie."Letta, could they have climbed over the mountain so quickly?" "Most likely yes." She glared down at the forest. Astrid had a sneezing fit. "It will be much easier to get back down. We just have to dive." Astrid's eye widened. "OH thank Thor. We're going to _dive _off a mountain." Maddie hopped off of Astrid. "I'll fly with you again." She jumped on Letta's back. She said it like that was a privilege.

* * *

_Sorry if I'm writing to much Astrid into the story. I'm trying to catch them up enough so it's still a threat at least of being found but still keep it somewhat realistic. Considering that Hiccup and Toothless just take laps around an entire island on a daily basis, night furies are probably extremely fast. especially when they don't have to worry about a fake tail fin. Next chapter will have all Hiccup, Toothless, and Clover.(also I made a little Toph reference with Hiccup, the leg joke from him is suppose to parallel one of Tophs sarcastic complaints to Sokka about being blind. Loved that show) Thanks for reading. Please review. _


	20. Chapter 20

Hiccup was the first to wake up. The sun was shining and not a cloud in the sky. Wait no. He was still dreaming. It was still windy and cloudy. But Hiccup was still the first one awake."Clover. You're squishing me." He tried to throw her off but she was out cold and had her claws lock to the tail control. Toothless rolled over dragging Clover with him. "Get off!" Hiccup snarled. Clover was scared awake."Ahh! What? What?" Her claw was no longer attached. She spun in circles. "Calm down." Hiccup shook Toothless awake.

"I'm up. I'm up." Toothless shook his head and licked his nose. "So when are we leaving?" He yawned."Soon." Clover growled at Hiccup. "Whoa what was that?!" Hiccup's ears perked up. Nobody else heard anything."Your insanity flying away." Hiccup glared back at Toothless. "You're mean." "I know. Come on." Toothless bowed for Clover. She had almost got the hang of it. Toothless and Clover were first in the air."Ahh!" A soft scream rang his ears. Hiccup started chirping. It sounded far away but he could still hear it so it had to be kind of close. He jumped into the air and scanned the sky. He looked back at the mountain. It was hard to see but it was pretty obvious a huge chunk of snow was missing from the side."Toothless! Clover!" The other two flew above Hiccup."_Another _avalanche. Weird. Don't worry about it. The snow's probably just not stable from the avalanche you caused." Hiccup's eyes widened. He caused? If that was true and someone was on the mountain... He had to help them." Guys, we have to help. I heard a scream."

They were about to turn around but they couldn't leave without Hiccup. "It won't take as long since we can fly. Please." Toothless huffed. "Let's go then." Hiccup smiled triumphantly and darted forward toward the mountain. "Wait up!" Hiccup didn't hear. They were only twenty minutes away from the mountain by flight. Hiccup landed behind a bush at the bottom of a mountain. Oh thank Thor. The snow fell to the bottom. So it wouldn't be that hard to search for them. He nuzzled at the snow and began digging. He pushed snow away with his snout. He found something. It was yellow. Maybe it was a coat of some sort. He dragged it out and lied it out on the snow. Another Night fury. It must have escaped from Maddie too. There could be others. He dug some more. Toothless and Clover landed about a minute earlier. "I was right! I found another night fury. I'm still looking for more." Toothless nodded but was kind of embarrassed for being wrong.

Toothless found someone immediately. Yet another dragon. This one was black like Toothless."Hey guys I think I found some-ow!" Clover yelped and collapsed on the ground. Her jaw looked almost dislocated. A human woman climbed out of the hill of snow. She was covered in furs and wore a blue mask. It looked just like Hiccups. Toothless crept toward her with his teeth bared ready to tear her to shreds. Hiccup wasn't prepared to fight. He was probably in the most venerable position. "Hello Jet." The human removed the mask. Toothless immediately recognized her as Maddie. He pounced. "Ow!" He was stabbed in the chest by a large needle. It was the last of Maddie's potion she used on Astrid. The dragon twitched on the ground.

The dragons who were already with Maddie started to wake up. Letta stood up on three legs. Her hind right leg was mangled. Astrid struggled to stand for a minute but she wasn't very hurt. "What happened?" Hiccup's head shot around. "Astrid!" He smiled and jumped on her."Wait. You're a dragon too?!"" He back off to examine Astrid. "What? How?" Astrid was about to answer but Maddie yelled, "Attack." Astrid's lip curled into a snarled and she pounced. She had always been stronger than him. She twitched like she couldn't control her self. "I'm so sorry!" She panted. Hiccup screamed as her claws dug into his chest. "Stop." Maddie commanded. Astrid stopped and back off. He was bloody from all her claw marks. A huge scar on his face was left form his razor sharp teeth. Astrid's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so, so sorry." Hiccup smirked at her." I'm fine." He tried to stand but his knees buckled. The last thing her heard was a sob and a bang on his head.

* * *

_Sorry if it feels abit rushed. I realized I was taking so long on telling the road trip part that it was kind of dragging on. So I'm picking up the action from now on. I'll try to update soon. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	21. Chapter 21

"Hiccup." Astrid nuzzled him awake. His yes fluttered open. "Astrid?" She smiled and licked his cheek. "It's okay. I'm not going to let Maddie hurt you anymore." Hiccup stumbled back up. He noticed his metal leg was missing. He collapsed on Astrid. He looked around the room. It was covered in medal. he was back in his stall at the farm. Hiccup lowered his head and moaned. "Once you and Clover were knocked out, Maddie forced me, Toothless, and Letta to carry you back." Astrid rubbed her shoulder with her other arm shamefully. "Where are Clover and Toothless?" "In the stall across from us. Maddie covered all of the stables with iron plates to be sure nobody escapes again. Even if you did have your plasma blasts,which she took away, the iron is still to strong." This time there was no getting out.

Astrid explained how Maddie forced her to attack him using some potion. And how she paired them together, and Clover with Toothless. She also explained that she planned on his punishment as soon as he woke up. Hiccup was horrified. He would never get back to Berk. Astrid whimpered and rubbed against Hiccup. "Hiccup, I love you. And I'm sorry." "Don't be sorry. I'm the one who found this place anyway." Astrid coughed." We'll find another way out. I promise." They had gotten so far. They could be human again by now. But instead they were kicked back to square one. But they weren't at rock bottom. At least not until they stopped fighting. Which with Hiccup, would never happen.

"Oh good you're awake." Maddie leaned in cackling. Hiccup's eyes narrowed. Astrid growled and wrapped her wing around Hiccup for protection. "Well I did promise you a small little wedding and that you two would be together. You've held up you end. But you have to fulfill the rest of it later." Astrid's eyes widened. Hiccup glared at her. "You may not know this, but I was a Berserker chief for a few days. Well they thought I was. But it was close enough. Which means I can technically marry you two." She pulled a book out her white fur vest."Blah blah blah, o here. Canary do you take Spike to be your husband. Of course you do. Spike do you take Canary to be your wife. I'll take that as a yes. I now pronounce you married. Now if you excuse me." She rushed off. Hiccup's jaw was dropped. "Are we married. Wait who's Canary?" "I guess so and Canary's what she calls me." "But she didn't say our actual names." "If we were human that would work but as Night Furies those are our names. I was expecting something abit nicer than that."

Hiccup glared at his new wife. "So what was the deal?" "Um, that if I helped find you, that we'd be paired. But I didn't have a choice. She was going to put me with some creepy dragon. I think his name was Butcher or something." Hiccup kissed her on the forehead."I get it. I'm not mad. But since we are together we might as well try to find a way to escape. But what was the other part of the deal?" "That's a long story but here it is."

She explained how only born night furies had valuable pelts and that her and Hiccup was suppose to...breed, so she could use the babies pelts for trade. Since Hiccup was a Viking prince, their hatchlings would be even more valuable. Same went for Clover being a duchess, apparently Maddie didn't know Clovers really backstory either.

"That's awful!" "I know." "We aren't going to do that are we?" "No. We're going to get out, have a re wedding, and have a family as humans. Hopefully."

* * *

_Lot's of Hiccstrid in this chapter. And yes Maddie did let go. But her leg is still messed up so it's a bittersweet thing for Letta. Which will be what the next chapter will be about. I'm going to try to update again today. I decided to update all my stories today since it's my Birthday and I don't have much to_ do._ Thank you for reading and please review. _


	22. Chapter 22

_This is what Maddie left to do after marrying Hiccup and Astrid._

* * *

"Letta!" Maddie screamed for her night fury. The dragon came tumbling into the barn. "Sit up." Letta did so."You may leave." "But I just got here." Maddie rolled her eyes. "You may leave. The barn. I said when we caught them I'd let you go. I'll find another dragon. There are plenty here." She gestured to the other night furys scattered around the stables. "Maybe even one of there hatchlings." she pointed to Hiccup and Astrid's pen where they were crying into each other's shoulders. Letta looked back to her rider."Really? A-are you sure?" She was a little hurt that Maddie would replace her so easily.

"Yes I am. It's now or never. I'll let you just walk out the gate and never come back. If you don't. I'm not going to give you a second chance." Letta held out her crooked broken leg. "But my leg is still broken." " _Now or never._" "Uh, okay. Okay. But can I say good bye to Ast- a I mean Canary?" Maddie's eyes narrowed but she nodded. "Hurry." Letta crept over to the stall and leaned over. Astrid snarled and pushed Hiccup away but he jumped in front of her and onto the stable wall roaring for her to leave them alone."Hiccup. Stop." Astrid pushed him away again and nodded for him to leave. He curled in a ball on the hay pile." Maddie's letting me go." "Are you serious? Wait Letta. Can you please try to go get help. Please. Anywhere." Astrid was acting excited. If Letta and her were friends now, maybe she might get out of here."I don't think I want to leave though." Astrid stopped midsentence. "What?" "It's just that, I'm so comfortable here." "She punched you in the face!" "I know but I still love her. She raised me from a hatchling." "She _punched _you in the _face_! Why would you want to stay?" "Because she's the closest to a mother I've ever had and I love her." Astrid growled. "Okay then. Just here me out. I love my parents. I was stupid to leave them. Hiccup loves his father. They've just started making up for 15 years of neglect and misunderstanding. We both miss Berk. We had _plans_. To get married. To have a normal human family. Not have a tiny pathetic wedding and have children that are going to be skinned for there hides. It's not happening. I know you love Maddie. But all these night furies probably miss their loved ones too." "You don't get it Astrid." "If you want to stay here with Maddie forever, I can't stop you. But I'm begging you, and I don't beg. Please help."

Letta's eyes widened with tears. She glanced back at Maddie. "You have to promise that you won't hurt her once you're free. You just leave us be." Astrid nodded. Letta wiped a tear away. Astrid reached her paws over the gate and hugged Letta. "Thanks." Hiccup stood up and looked over the gate." I understand that she's like a mother to you but she's crazy." Letta looked away and walked back to Maddie. "Can you open the gate for me?" Maddie agreed. The second Letta was out, the gate slammed behind her. She limped off into the wilderness.

* * *

_Okay so this chapter was more on Letta's struggle on leaving then her survival. But it will be much more touched upon later. I'm not an expert on abusive relationships, so this is mostly based on what I've read in textbooks and heard from speakers in health class. Thank's for reading and please review. _


	23. Chapter 23

Hiccup had woken up yesterday which meant that she was going to punish him for running away. He didn't know what she planned but if she let him out of the stall then he might be able to make a break for it. But even if he did run he wouldn't get too far with his now clipped wing and three legs. So he abandoned the idea."Spike, come here." Astrid and Hiccup untangled their wings from eachother. Hiccup hoppled over to the stall gate. "What do you want?" He hissed. Maddie pulled out a rope and opened the gate. "There you go. "She tied the rope to his harness and dragged him away from Astrid. The door shut behind him with a loud bang.

Hiccup kicked and yanked at the rope but Maddie was unnaturally strong. She tied him to the post from when she gave him the harness he wore now. She tied ropes to all of his limbs, hi neck, tail, and wings, and even muzzled him until he was completely restrained. She then did the same to Toothless and Clover. Astrid roared loud enough to hear outside. "Now you three must stay here until sunset. We'll do this tomorrow too. Maybe then you'll know that running off is a bad idea." She went back into the barn. "Why doesn't she just whip us or something?" Toothless questioned. This didn't seem like something she'd do."Because Toothless is a real night fury so his pelt is valuable, Hiccup is valuable by genetics, and she thinks that I am too. If we are physically harmed to badly we lose value. She even started giving Hiccup medicine for those scars." Clover answered to nobody in particular.

The three stayed out side. Great time for the sun to come out causing the heat to rise to dangerous temperatures. Finally it was night. Maddie locked them back up and left to the house for rest. Astrid shouted curse words at Maddie as she left. Hiccup's eyes were slit and scales practically baked. "Are you okay?" Astrid nudged him up."Yeah. I'm be okay." Hiccup shook it off."Fire can't kill a dragon. Well not on the outside at least. I hope that Clover and Toothless are okay though. Astrid grinned.

* * *

Clover fell onto the floor. She was barely breathing but she'd be better soon. Night fury lungs take up most of the chest. Toothless licked her cheek."Yuck! Off!" She shoved him away. Toothless pulled her up and lifted her head high. Clovers eyes dilated. She pulled away slightly and brushed her ear with her paw." I still can't believe that Astrid convinced Letta to help." Clover was relieved. But Letta might have lied. They never knew unless she brought back help. "I still can't believe that she still cares about that witch." "She needs time Toothless. I know where she's coming from." Clover sighed. Her white scales were almost pick now. "Looks like you got major sun burn." Toothless chuckled. "It's not funny." "I know."

* * *

Letta came to the cliff where Hiccup and toothless first landed. Paw prints covered the dirt. She looked down to see a small beach. She glided down to check it out. She loved the smell of sea water. Her muscles relaxed slightly. Letta decided to take a small nap. She twirled a few circles in the sand and lied down. She yelped and hopped up. The splint on her leg was broken. The metal was imbedded in her flesh. She whimpered and pulled the metal out. Now it was bleeding like a water fall. Her first thought was to clean the wound. She waded into the water. The salt only stung the injury more. But at the same time the cold water felt good. She spotted a dorsal fin sticking out of the water mere feet from her. A sharkworm! It was relatively small but still dangerous. She scrambled back onto land _just _before it could get her tail.

Her leg made another loud breaking sound. She was afraid to look. She curled up in a ball against the cliff wall. She lied her leg out to the side and licked away some of the blood. The taste burned her mouth. She eventually drifted off to sleep._Snap! _"Ahh!" Letta jumped awake. The water was now only a yard from her. She had only been asleep a few hours. Unless the tide was rising again. She growled at herself for not thinking of that earlier. The sharkworm was now only a few feet away. What would she do? If she stayed it was sure the shark would get to her. But if she tried to escape it could grab her and pull her under. She didn't have much time. She readied to fly. At least she might have a chance to escape. Letta opened her wings and readied for take off.

She leaped into the sky but was dragged down. The shark had jumped out of the water and grabbed her tail. It drug her into deeper water where it would drown her. Letta's lugs filled with water, but her eyes slit. She remembered the gills. She closed her nose and ,mouth and breathed through the gills. She coughed and expelled the water from her lungs. The shark twisted and tugged trying to bleed her out. That might work. But dragons have more stubbornness issues than even Vikings. She smirked and charged a huge plasma blast. Hopefully the potion had worn off by now. It had. She shot a giant green blast and the sharks face. The best was pushed down into the murky water. Letta stayed back just long enough to watch more sharkworm arrive to devour their now dead brother. Letta grimaced. How could anything be so cruel? she shot out of the water and into the clouds. But she landed back on the cliff quickly to rest. Her tail stung from the saltwater and the few razor teeth still jammed in her tail. But like I said before. Dragons have stubbornness issues.

* * *

_I said that Letta will be touched upon more. And her injuries do come into play soon. Next chapter will be about Toothless and Clover. Thanks for reading and please review. _


	24. Chapter 24

Clover fell asleep on the hay pile. It was amazing how much she had changed in the short time she had know Hiccup and Toothless. Her big green eyes were even brighter than before. They also seemed abit smaller because of the crest like spikes that spread down a line above both of her eyes. They also seemed wiser. Not quite as innocent. Her perfect snow white teeth were now broken and scraggly but even sharper. Her black freckles faded to a pearly silver. She had grown taller, but only a bit. But the biggest difference was her personality. She used to be so playful and sweet but she had much stronger and doesn't take crap from anyone. But she could still be a playful puppy sometimes. Toothless had only grown to love her even more. The only thing was he'd never been in love before so it could just be a crush.

Speaking of Toothless. He didn't come back the same either. His freckles had faded almost completely and his scales were now dark as night. But other wise Toothless looked the same. His huge wings already spread out when he slept to he took up a lot of room. "Toothless, you're tails in my face." The barn was almost as dark as Toothless. Clover was easy to see because of her silver freckles that practically glowed in the dark. Toothless grumbled and spun around. He wrapped his right wing around her. She didn't seem to care.

* * *

The pair of night furys woke up in a bundle of wings. Their tails were intertwined. Toothless woke first. He grinned but immediately scooted away. Clover would kill him if she found him next to her. But that wasn't very fair since she does the same thing to Hiccup. The sun still wasn't out but the moon was full enough to see clearly. At least for a dragon. Clover paws the space in front of her. Where did her pillow go? One of her eyes opened to see Toothless backed in the corner. His face tinted green. That's what dragons look like when they blush because of the green blood. She rolled up and cocked her head. "What are you doing?" He looked to the side and back."Uh..." The white dragon sat up and wiggled her ear. "Well I guess I'm awake now." She didn't know that Toothless was sleeping with her. He sighed of relief.

Toothless sat next to Clover." So we haven't talked about us yet." Clover's eyes narrowed in annoyance."What? Toothless, there is no us." "Maddie paired us together to...you know." Clover stuck her tounge out and shook her head."Heck no. You're disgusting." Toothless backed away. "I meant as mates. You know like a married couple kind of thing." "We're not married." "By dragons definition we are." Clover growled."Well, I'm not a dragon. At least not forever. When Letta comes back with help, we'll escape and Githi," "Gothi." ",can turn me human again." Toothless looked down sadly. She was right. It was stupid crush he knew it."Clover I'm sorry. I know that you're a human. I just-" Clover interrupted him." Brenda." Toothless stared at her."Brenda?" "Yes." Toothless squinted at her. Clover huffed and slinked back to the corner of the stall and curled around into a circle. She drifted back to sleep. When Toothless was left wondering. "Brenda? What was that suppose to mean.

* * *

_Clover's backstory will be explained in an upcoming chapter. Not the next one but soon. Thanks for reading and please review. _


	25. Chapter 25

Letta jumped into the air, but fell once again. Her tail was completely useless. Even though it had stopped bleeding, the nerves were almost destroyed. She could still feel pain at the tip of her tail but that was it. How was she suppose to fly to town now? It was impossible. Was all that trouble even worth getting help. The towns people might kill her when she get's there. She has no idea where Berk is. Her only job was impossible and she didn't even know if she wanted the job in the first place or not. Letta kicked a rock with her front leg and tripped onto the ground.

A soft purring echoed from the trees. She peered up. A large black figure crept through the woods. The figure had dark blue eyes and was jet black just like her. The creature emerged to reveal itself as a night fury. But not one that Maddie had. This one was a natural night fury. All real night furies are black and have blue or green eyes. Letta moaned. She was seeing things. Had she gone mad? The night fury was defiantly older and a girl. She smiled at Letta. "Hello darling." She rubbed her head on Letta's shoulder. Letta was to exhausted to get up. But she didn't have a choice. "I see you finally escaped." Letta's eyes slit."Escaped? She let me go. And how do you know me?" The older dragon flicked her hear flap. "I don't quite know you. I only knew that when I went to go hunting and when I came back my nest was completely destroyed and my egg gone. I figured that little girl did it. But her parents always fought me off if I got too close. They deserved what they got. "She snarled the last part through her teeth. Letta cocked her head. "What are you _talking _about?" " I'm you're mother. The resemblance is obvious." Letta's mother wrapped her paws around her daughter. Letta closed her eyes. When she opened them she was on the ground. No other night furies. Letta buried her head in her paws and cried. The pain in her leg was starting to act up again.

* * *

Hiccup paced in circles around the stable. "Will you stop that?" Astrid hissed." Not much to do in here." "I heard that." "I said it loud." Astrid sighed. "You've been locked up before. What did you do when you were in outcast prison?" "Paced around, kicked stuff and hurt my good foot, screamed randomly, and whacking my head against the wall hoping to come up with an idea." Hiccup collapsed on the ground. Astrid lied her head on top of his. "Why not you try to clear your head. We're both stressed you know. With the changing species and all." "I'm never going to get used to hearing that." Astrid breathed a laugh."You won't have to. I know Letta will come through for us." "Well just in case I'd like to have a plan B." Hiccup glared up at his new wife."You know it's harder to think of something when you focus all you're brain power on it? Why not you focus on something else for a while?" She nudged his head up. He shook his head."Astrid? What's wrong with you?" "Well, we are married now." Hiccup laughed louder than he probably should have.

"Shut up!" A nasty old dragon shouted from the stall beside them. They both giggled under there breaths.

* * *

_Yay, got some Hiccstrid in this chapter. Some suggestive stuff but I'm not writing the details. Rated M or not, that's one thing I won't write. Sorry if you wanted a Hiccstrid smut scene. But they are both dragons and I'm not quite sure how that would even work so sorry. But yeah you know what they were talking about. After so much sadness from Letta I thought I should have some Hiccstrid too. Thank's for reading and please review. _


	26. Chapter 26

_This chapter takes place about a month after the last one. Oh and I'm sorry I haven't used any actual names for Astrid's parents. I'll start calling them by name in this chapter. _

* * *

Astrid's parents were miserable. They weren't sleeping and they were losing weight like crazy. All they could do was worry and feel guilty. Astrid's mom stirred her soup. Her dragon, a nadder named Sphinx, stuck his head through the window and sniffed his depressed friend as if to ask if she's okay."Um, Alf." Astrid's father looked up from his plate." Shoo." He shoved the dragons face away from his wife's food. Th nadder hissed but backed away. "Thank you." There was a long pause. Before Elida had a fit. "I can't go on living like this normal any more. Astrid's been missing for far too long. I'm her mother. It's my job to keep her safe. But what am I doing? Sitting here eating supper like nothing is wrong. Well something is wrong. But not for long." She kicked her chair over and stomped out of the house."Ely! Come back." Alf was still in shock from his wife's sudden out burst.

Astrid's mother jumped on her dragon. "OH not you too." Alf begged and grabbed his wife's hand. "You're her parent just as much a s me. Why don't you just go get Flamesplitter and come with me." Flamesplitter was his monstrous nightmare. Alf looked away."Okay. But what about Stoick?" "He's just as worried about Hiccup as we are of Astrid. The only difference is we can actually do something. Maybe we can even bring Hiccup home too. If we can find him too. Wait, Astrid still has his tunic in her room. We can use it to track him down. Hopefully she's found him already." Alf's eye twitched. "Why does she have his tunic?!" "He grew out of it and gave it to her for a pajama shirt. You can be protective when we have a daughter to be protective of." Her brown eyes narrowed at him as she yelled. He sighed." I'll go get the tunic." "Well hurry up." Elida grinned proudly. Alf handed her the shirt and held it up to Sphinx to sniff. "Let's go."

* * *

_I really want to make Astrid's parents more important to the story. They wouldn't just sit around. Unlike Stoick, they have a chance to personally search for Hiccup and Astrid. The next chapter will be all about Letta. Sorry if that her seeing a hallucination of her mother was confusing. It was meant to be her trying to create a mother figure other than Maddie subconsciously. and it's driving her mad. She's trying to get over Maddie so she can save her friends, but she's so messed up that it's really hard. I really love Letta. Other than Clover she's my favorite OC. Thank's for reading and please review. _


	27. Chapter 27

Astrid yawned and poked Hiccup with her claw. "Morning." Hiccup groaned and rolled up. Astrid stayed wrapped around the nest. In the center was one egg. Astrid sniffed it and shoveled more straw onto it. Hiccup grinned and rubbed his head against Astrid's humming. Though both were actually terrified. They had to keep the egg a secret from Letta. Or she'd take it to the hatchery. If they could keep the egg safe until the baby is at least a few months old, then she might spare the hatchling. But she's still use him/her as a breeding dragon like Hiccup and Astrid.

They heard footsteps. Astrid's head snapped up. She covered the nest with her wing. Hiccup's eyes dilated as he jumped on the stall gate to see who it was. Maddie was coming around with breakfast. "Nice day isn't it?" Hiccup's eyes slit and narrowed. He glanced up at the window that was covered by a large slab of iron. "You can take my word for it." She dumped a pail of fish in the stall. They didn't get as much food as part of the punishment. "Still no eggs?" Maddie raised an eyebrow. "Will you stop asking that? It's creepy and disturbed." "Honey, I don't care. Eggs or no?" Astrid growled. "No." Maddie nodded. "Well you better get trying. Soon you might not get any food at all." She strolled off to Clover and Toothlesses stall.

"Hi guys." Toothless pretended to be asleep. Clover peeked an eye open at her." If you even think about asking, I'll tear your head off." Clover deadpanned. Maddie was a bit taken back." I'll take that as a no. Well you can say goodbye to mister salmon." Clover leaped up and tried to snap the fish from the humans hands but missed." You two are really stubborn aren't ya?" Maddie pat Clover on the head before the dragon had anytime to bite. She waved the fish in front of her face until she was completely gone. Toothless coughed. "She's a real bitch you know. She's feed us sooner or later." Clover looked down at her paw. "Brenda?" She glanced back at him. She had told him her real name. Thankfully it wasn't a give away name from where Toothless was from." No she won't. She's desperate. I've seen this before. If she doesn't get a whole new batch of baby night furies she's going to let us starve. Toothless sat up. "Stop saying that. You're starting to sound like her. Batch? Clover we're talking about baby lives. They aren't disposable. Besides, you're the one who doesn't want to be with me." Clover opened her mouth to speak." Well then we'll be _really _married. I'm 15. You keep forgetting that. I'm not an adult. No matter how much I act like it. But that's not going to stop her. I just don't want to be killed." Toothlesses expression softened. "I know. But life is not something to be taken lightly. She does know that. She just doesn't care. She's not going to just let us drop dead. At least if she's desperate she has a reason to keep us alive." Clover nodded. He was right. But that didn't mean she wasn't hungry. "Don't worry. Mother nature will have her revenge. That's a promise. Toothless lied back down to go to sleep.

Clover sighed. She sat down in the corner. "Dear Frigga. Um, I know I'm not really the religious type or anything but I'm kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place. Toothless seems to have faith that we'll be fine. I'm not so sure. He's not the sharpest knife in the drawer if you know what I mean." She breathed a laugh." Just please. Any kind of sign that we won't starve to death or anything." Clover walked over to the stall and looked around the barn." I guess not." She turned but just then a fish came flying at her. She grabbed it quickly, but didn't swallow. She looked down at it."I heard your little prayer." She dropped the fish and looked around. A bright red night fury stuck her head out the stall. Clover gasped." Please don't give up. You're the only optimist this boring old barn has had in years." The dragon told her in a sisterly voice." Why not you sing us a little song. You know like on of the songs you sang when you first got here." Clover smiled a gummy grin. She had no clue anyone actually enjoyed her sing. That's why she stopped. "Thank you for the fish."

Clover dropped the fish in front of Toothless. Well half of it."Where did you get that?" Toothless asked." One of the neighbors gave it to me." Toothless smirked at her. She seemed excited. "Are you okay. Just a few minutes ago you were kind of depressed." "I think I just got my sign!" "Your what?" Toothless slurped up the fish and followed her. She was stood on the gate and began humming. She closed her eyes. Some of the other dragons stared at her other the gates. "What are you doing?" Toothless couldn't get a straight answer." _I have a dream, you are there, high above the clouds somewhere. Rain is falling from the sky. But it never touches you, your way up high." _Toothless was pleasantly surprised. Some one was in a sing song mood, literally. She wasn't the best singer but the pure joy in her voice made it beautiful. She tapped her paw and continued singing. "_No more worries. No more fears._ _You have made them disappear. Sadness tried to steal the show, but now it feels like many years ago."_

A few of the night furies whistled." _And I, I will be with you every step. Of the way. Tonight I've found a friend in you. And I'll keep you close forever. Come fly with me." _She echoed the background lyrics herself quietly. Toothless laughed at how dorky she was. But he found it adorable." _Into a fantasy. Where you can be who ever you want to be, come fly with me." _She opened her eyes. A lot of the dragons were hitting the stall walls, which was clapping for them. Including Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid breathed a laugh. "You were right. She's definitely something." They finally all went back to there own business. Toothless sat up nest to Clover. Her eyes were big and dilated. He never noticed it before, but they had almost the exact same eyes."Thank you." She looked up at the ceiling. She only wished there was a window.

* * *

_That was the only musical stuff in the whole story. Clover is still herself. I'm not going to call her Brenda. She's not the same person she was back then. But I like the idea of Toothless being the only to call her by her real name. The song is "Into a Fantasy" from the httyd 2 soundtrack. It isn't in the American one though. It's by Alexander Rybak. It's really a great song. Also a little on the Hiccstrid egg thing. I'm not just throwing that in their last second. I've been planning it for a while. Not sure how many people saw it coming. Thank's for reading and please review. _


	28. Chapter 28

_Crack! _Hiccup jumped away. Astrid was already up. They had fallen asleep. Astrid lifted her wing. The egg was hatching. Or at least they though it was. Yup, it was hatching. They both stared at it curiously. The egg cracked in two. Astrid sniffed one half of the shell. A tiny orange night fury popped his head up. Astrid nuzzled the baby. Hiccup was just kind of confused by the whole situation."Um Astrid, I'm not the only one weirded out am I?" Astrid breathed a laugh."No. But we should kind of used to weird by now." Hiccup agreed and also nuzzled the hatchling. It was a girl. She was bright red and had blue eyes. It started squealing loudly. Hiccup's eyes widened. Everyone was going to hear her. But that wasn't the worst of their problems. Hiccup looked at the other half of the shell. Another baby was standing by it. This one was brown with blue eyes. Hiccup looked up at Astrid worried." Two? Is that even possible?" "Apparently." Hiccup picked up the other baby by the tail and set him down by his sister. They were pretty cute.

They rubbed up against eachother and purred. Then something hit Hiccup." Astrid, what about when we're human again? Do we turn them human too?" Astrid's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that."Yeah. I guess. Bu we still have to keep them secret." The hatchlings began squeaking again. They were really, _really _loud. The barn door slammed again. Hiccup's ears perked up. Astrid ran over to see who it was. Hiccup covered his head and the babies with his wing. "Shh." She purred and tried to quiet them. "Hello Canary." Maddie greeted. She raised an eyebrow at the yellow dragon. "No." Astrid growled. Maddie laughed." Let's see about that." Maddie looked over Astrid's shoulder and scanned the stall for any sign of eggs. "I know that sound Canary. I'm not stupid. Now get back." Maddie shoved Astrid to the side with unnatural strength."Spike, get up." She kicked Hiccup in the base of the neck.

He shuddered from the pain but didn't move. Well not much. He lifted his head and shifted his wing over the babies."Uh huh. Why did you feel the need to kick me?" He deadpanned. Maddie's eyes narrowed. "Lift the wing." Hiccup rolled his eyes."Alright then." He lifted his wing to reveal nothing. The hatchlings were gone."Hmm. Okay. Well here's your food." She was furious about being wrong. She dumped a bucket of fish in the stable and stormed out. She forgot about the others in her fit. Many of the night furies roared after her. "Where are they?" Astrid sniffed around the nest. Hiccup stood up and lifted his arm. He had the babies curled in little balls stuffed under his paw. They were so tiny." Don't do that again. You could crush them." "It's better than having Maddie find them. And I'm not going to crush them." Astrid sighed and ran her paw over the red baby's head." They need names." Hiccup looked up at her. "What about, for the girl, Astrild?" Astrid narrowed one eye. "The goddess of love." "Hel yeah. I don't want any kids of mine having the curse of the worst name imaginable. I know the feeling." Astrid chuckled." I like it. Probably the only good name you've ever come up with." Hiccup glared at her."Well? What about for the boy, Freyr?" " You know it was my idea to name our daughter after a goddess. You can't just steel the idea for our son." Hiccup looked a little surprised. "That kind of feels weird saying. Astrid nodded. "A little. And so what. It's not the same name. Is it good?" Hiccup hugged the hatchlings. "It's good." He reassured here."I know."


	29. Chapter 29

_This chapter is going to be kind of short(sorry about that). But I need to say something really quick. I accidently put the previous chapter from this story, as an update for one of my other stories. I fixed it. But I think I might have scared some of my followers who did read it away. It didn't fit at all. The story is called "Hiccstrid Betrothed". Please read it if you can. Sorry about that. I just don't want the story to be unpopular because of a stupid mistake like that. So this chapter a about a week after the last one._

* * *

Sphinx was the fastest of the two dragons. With meant Elida was always ahead. "Will you slow down please?!" Alf called from behind. Flamesplitter was falling behind. "Why can't you speed up?!" Astrid's mother yelled." Because we can't!" Alf complained."Stop!" Sphinx stopped and hovered in the clouds. "What is it?" Alf asked. Sphinx shook his head like crazy. His rider pat him on the neck. He lost the scent trail. Well kind of. The smell just changed a little. "Let's land. He's going to have a panic attack." Elida landed on a cliff. The Deadly Nadder collapsed on the ground. He was freaking out.

A black creature strolled back and forth behind the tree's. Flamesplitter wrapped herself around the humans. Elida pulled out her axe and crept toward it. The creature pounced on her. It was a night fury. "Ahh!" The axe flew to the side. The night fury was pitch black with bright blue eyes. The dragons growled and backed the night fury away from the Vikings. "Stop!" Elida pulled Sphinx back and held out her hand. She'd seen Astrid do this before. The night fury snorted then relaxed. But she didn't touch Elida's hand. Alf noticed her tail. It was ripped to almost shreds at the middle. "Whoa girl. It's okay." Alf reached to touch the dragon tail. She growled but allowed it. Her leg was misshapen. "Poor baby." The night fury let Elida scratch her chin.

"Hiccup's going to be excited about another night fury." Alf laughed. It always came up some how when ever he ate dinner with them. The night fury's eyes widened. Hiccup? They knew Hiccup? The night fury started bouncing up and down, she tried to get them to follow her. "Calm down." Alf pat her on the head." You're injured." He rubbed her tail gently. The dragon sighed. Are all humans this stubborn?

* * *

_So Letta is finally able to get help. Just a little bit later than hoped. I'll update soon. Thank's for reading and please review. _


	30. Chapter 30

Letta moaned. Alf rubbed some weird medicine on her tail to heal it."Oh come on people!" Letta roared but the humans wouldn't listen. If only they understood her. Elida rubbed Letta's head. "It's okay sweetie." Letta narrowed her eyes. The other dragons snickered at her. Letta's ears perked up and she began to chirp. The humans backed away. Letta looked to the Nadder and Nightmare for help." I know where Hiccup and Astrid are. But they need to follow me." Sphinx gasped. "They aren't going to follow you. They aren't even going to let you leave. Not with a wound like that." The nadder pointed to the bite. "That's why I need help." Letta smirked. The dragons looked at eachother. Elida leaned in to calm the night fury. But the black dragon whipped around and sprinted into the forest. Alf sighed. "Oh well. Let's get back to searching ok-Ahh!" Flamesplitter grabbed Alf's vest and flew into the sky. Sphinx grabbed his rider and flew past the nightmare." Down here!" Letta called. They followed the night fury form the air. "Put us down!" Elida ordered, but Sphinx just rolled his eyes.

"Come down!" After a while they finally landed. Alf was furious. He began to scold all three dragons but Elida rested a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. "What is that?" The stared in awe at a huge barn. It was covered with metal and surrounded my a pointy fence." This is where Maddie is keeping them." Letta explained. "Maddie? Keeping them?" Sphinx questioned. The nightmare bowed to fly over the fence. "Don't! She's just take you too. She has tons of night furies and magic in there." The dragons glared at her like she was nuts."We have to come up with a plan. But we also have to keep them out of trouble when we do so." Letta pointed to Astrid's parents. Flamesplitter studied the landscape. "We can trap them in that cave over there." he nightmare pointed to a hole in the mound of dirt. "That's hole." Letta deadpanned. The sun began to fall behind the horizon. The humans glared at the dragons."We'll stay here for tonight. But we have to leave tomorrow. We don't know who lives here." Letta rolled her eyes and smacked her paw to her forehead.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were playing with the newborn night furies. They were almost three weeks old, they were now the size of an adult night furies was playing with the boy, Freyr. He was an auburn brown like his father with icy blue eyes. Freyr was already very adventurous. He would try to dive off of his parents heads and fly. It never really worked. Astrild, the girl, was extremely aggressive. She would continuously pick fights with her brother. Luckily they were both pretty quite and easy to hide, for now."Are you okay cutey pie." Hiccup nudged the boy upright. Neither could really even hold there heads up. They honestly weren't to different from human babies."Oh come on." He fell on her butt again. Hiccup grinned at him and picked him up by the wings. "There you go." Astrid set the girl in the nest. "Good night." Astrid hummed and folded her wing over the nest covering the hatchlings. Hiccup and Astrid drifted off to sleep.

Clover and Toothless were playing tug of war over a piece of rope. They had nearly torn it in half."Let go." "No way fish breath!" Clover yanked the rope causing it to tear. Toothless yelped as her fell backwards."Cheater! You broke the rope!" Toothless yelled. "OH shut up. "Clover wacked him in the head with tail. Toothless pouted and pounced on Clover. "Get off you dork!" Letta play punched at Toothless. "I demand a rematch." Toothless laughed. "With one foot of rope?" "Yes!" Toothless sarcastically remarked. Clover smirked and bit Toothlesses tail, with her teeth retracted."Hey." Toothless pulled his tail but she wouldn't let go. "You wanted a rematch." She spat out. "You're drooling on me." Toothless stood on two legs and fell back onto Clover. The play wrestled for a few more minutes. Toothless sniffed the air. "What the Hel?" Toothless stood on the gate and looked around the barn. "What is it?" Clover chuckled. "Sphinx? Flamesplitter?" Toothless howled. Hopefully if they were there, he'd get an answer. He didn't.

* * *

_Astrid's parents are so close but now it's up to the dragons. Hiccup and Astrid are going to get back to action in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	31. Chapter 31

"Spike! Canary!" Maddie hissed. They were still asleep. He groaned and chucked a rock at Hiccup. It hit him really hard on the eye. He yelped awake. "Youch! The Hel Maddie?!" The human growled. "You two get up. The traders are here." Astrid raised her head. "Who?" Maddie was switching her weight back and forth between feet worried." The ones I trade the baby night fury skins to. They are here. You have to come show them decent respect." Hiccup and Astrid looked at eachother with concern. "I don't really care." Hiccup explained and tried to go back to sleep. He wasn't a very good liar. He was horrified what if they found their babies? "Get over here and bow like the other now. They are not patient." Hiccup snorted and kicked some straw over the babies who were still sleeping.

Astrid gently shifted their tiny bodies into a small hole into the dirt. Once they were sure the hatchlings were hidden well, they walked over to the gate and bowed angrily. Maddie smirked. "All ready. You can some in now!" She called over to the barn door. The huge door swung open. Two young men and a woman strutted in."Kind of dramatic aren't they?" Hiccup commented to Astrid. The woman was very burly, a little like Maddie. She had short hair and an eye patch. One of the boys was very skinny but very defined muscles. He was still a teenager. The main one who approached Maddie was your run of the mill average Viking. Except he had teeth like a shark." Where are the night furies?" He asked in a surprisingly smooth voice. Maddie sighed dreamily. "Hello?" He raised an eyebrow. She snapped out of it."Oh yeah! R-right over here! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to nursery. But first the shark tooth man shot Hiccup a humorous glance and smirked baring his sharp fangs. They all went to the nursery. Hiccup and Astrid sat up and peeked over to see them.

The smallest one held the baby night fury that Hiccup was shown. The baby dragons big eyes were now a dark blue. It was much bigger. Still very small but almost the size of a medium dog. Hiccup's eyes welled with tears as the hatchling cried out for help as the shiny dagger pieced the youngling innocent heart. Astrid looked away. Hiccup roared in anger but Astrid pulled him back. For almost an hour, loud and terrified squeals rang through barn as so many young lives were taken. Hiccup was trying not to hurl or sob anymore. Astrid wrapped herself around her own babies to protect them from the awful screams.

"It was nice doing business with you." The woman set her hand on Maddie's shoulder. Hiccup had never seen Maddie so scared. The sharp tooth human glared into Hiccup's stall. "Well hello there. You're quite a beauty aren't you." Hiccup pulled his head back in disgust." Come here boy." The man held out his hand." Were are they?" Hiccup's eyes widened. He wouldn't dare look at Astrid."I heard them. Baby night furies have a very distinct cry. It's hard to hide." Hiccup tried to stare blankly but his pounding heart and slit eyes were a give away. The man chuckled. "Can you let me in here please?" He directed the question to Maddie. She giggled and nodded."Y-yeah sure. But they don't have any babies. I checked." She fumbled with the keys but let him in. She brushed her hair over her eyes shyly. Hiccup wouldn't move out of the mans way. Astrid clenched her wings in place. The man narrowed his eyes. Astrid could have sworn they slit like a dragons. "Go!" He shouted and kicked Astrid to the side. The spikes on his boots impaled Astrid's side. She stood back up and snarled."Oh looks like we missed some." He picked up Freyr up by the tail. "Still very young. Not much skin. Oh well. Maybe this will teach you rotten lizard not to lie." The man squeezed Freyr around the neck suffocating him. Astrid bug her teeth into the monsters leg. He didn't even flinch. Hiccup jumped on him but he didn't move a muscle. Astrid tried to pry her son out of the traders hands. But one final squeak and a loud crack. Astrid and Hiccup gasped. The man dropped Freyr onto the ground. The lifeless baby twitched. Astrid roared in agony. Her eyes slit thinner than paper.

The golden dragon pounced on the shark man and started to tear at his throat and chest. Nothing happened. Astrid's eyes dilated as she realized her wore a complete suit of night fury armor. Her lip quivered in fear. She picked up her babies corpse and lied him on the nest. There was no way in Hel he was getting the body. Ever! Hiccup was in complete shock. He stared at the man. No fear, no anger, just shock filled his not so bright green eyes. The man just laughed. It was more haunting than anything Hiccup had ever heard.

* * *

Mean while outside Letta was stalking the barn. Sphinx and Flamesplitter growled in patiently. There humans were tugging on the dragons tails trying to get them to obey. The humans had seen the traders enter the barn. They just assumed that was the owners. Elida grunted." Sphinx! You listen to me right now!" The nadder rolled his eyes and just watched for Letta's signal. "This is getting old. When are we going to attack?" Flamesplitter asked. Letta sighed. "Once the traders leave. We can't take on Maddie and three professional dragon killers." The black night fury's ear flaps stood on end. She pinned them against her neck and whined. They going to leave soon. But only Letta knew what they had done. She hoped that Hiccup and Astrid were okay. Flamesplitter huffed. Smoke poured from her nostrils. "I'm done waiting! Let's go!" She leaped over the fence and charged into the barn. Elida and Alf stared in horror as the nightmare attacked. The nadder than followed. Letta's eyes widened in surprise. She rolled her eyes. "There goes the plan. Looks like I'm gonna have to wing it." She narrowed her eyes and roared, running full speed into the barn teeth bared and wings flaring.

* * *

_Next chapter is going to be the big battle chapter. So finally some form of motive for Maddie. But still not a very good one, but she's a nut case. It doesn't matter to her. This chapter and the next are the main reason I rated this story M. I'll update soon. Thank's for reading and please review. _


	32. Chapter 32

The shark man's laughing stopped. He turned his head to see what was going on. Three dragons broke into the barn. A Monstrous Nightmare had the teenager pinned the ground. The Nadder was growling at the girl trader. Hiccup gasped. "Letta?" The blue eyed Night Fury was right behind them. Astrid jumped up and stood next to Hiccup. The shark man growled and stomped out. He drew his sword. Astrid snarled. She nudged Hiccup and gestured to the nest. Hiccup understood and nodded. He covered his daughter softly in a layer of dirt and straw to keep her safe and hidden. He covered Freyr in hay. He wiped away and tear and touched Astrild on the nose and hummed." Stay safe." She didn't understand him but she wasn't going anywhere. Hiccup darted after Astrid.

The yellow night fury was protecting Letta from the shark swiped at him with her claws. "You aren't killing Letta too." Letta glared at the man. Who had he already killed? Her eyes widened in fear. Hiccup ran up from behind and rammed into the man. He barely even stumbled. "Oh come on." Letta and Astrid roared to get the shark mans attention. It didn't quite work. Hiccup's eyes widened. He glanced to the side and back then ran. The man's eyes narrowed as he pursued the dragon. Letta looked at Astrid." I brought help. And you parents." Astrid gasped. "What?! My parents?!" "Yeah they came looking for you. I found them and led them here." "Why?!" Astrid was on the verge of crying. She could lose her parents and her son in the same day. She just couldn't. Letta gulped. "I'm sor-" "Don't apologize. You can make it up to me by freeing Clover and Toothless. We need all the help we can get." Letta nodded. She expected more praise than this.

Astrid rushed to help Hiccup. "What on Earth?" Hiccup had a long sword held in his mouth fighting the shark tooth man. Astrid narrowed one eye confused. Hiccup was struggling. He couldn't get a good grip on it. The shark tooth man chuckled at the night fury's struggle. He brought the sword down on Hiccup's head. Thankfully the spikes on his head were enough like armor to keep the sword from digging in too deep. Hiccup backed up and shook his head. He snarled. Astrid grinned partial. That was her Hiccup. She looked back at Flamesplitter and Sphinx. The nightmare was snapping at the youngest trader. He had some who wriggled free. Astrid gagged in disgust. The boys side was practically split open. Blood oozed onto the floor. The boy was becoming pale. Astrid wanted to but refused to step in and stop the dragon from tearing the human apart. The boy stumbled backwards. His breathing was shallow. He was bleeding out fast. Flamesplitter smiled victoriously. But a nightmare takes no prisoners. Ever. She pulled her head back and spread his jaws ready to fire.

"No!" Astrid stared at the door. Her mother screamed for the dragon to stop. Her parents ran into stop the dragons from killing who they though were innocent people. Astrid's eyes filled with tears. She could take all of this. She blinked them away and growled. Flamesplitter backed down. Alf pulled his dragon away from the teenager. Elida ran to the boys aid but a huge night fury leapt over the boy and snarled backing Elida away. Once the human was far enough away Astrid snorted and looked down at the boy. She held her claw up to his throat. "This is for Freyr and all the other innocent babies you killed." She dug her claws into the boys neck. She lost it and began to tear at his face and chest in anger. He was dead but she didn't care.

* * *

Hiccup lunged at the shark tooth man with his sword. The suit was protecting him. He had to aim the sword through at the face. But he was protecting it much more. Hiccup was getting tired of this. The blade of the sword was digging into his gums, cutting so his retracted teeth were visible. He dropped the sword and yelped. She looked behind him. Maddie stabbed his flame sword into his tail. The flame was eating away at the thin skin of his tail fin. Maddie had a demented smirk across her face. Hiccup's eyes dilated. He heard a sword gliding through the air down at him. He knew he wasn't going to be fast enough to escape it so he closed his eyes. Instead a clatter of metal smacked the wall. Hiccup opened his eyes. Maddie looked horrified behind him. Hiccup turned to see Toothless. The night fury pounced on the shark tooth man.

The sword was knocked to the ground. Toothless cried as the shark tooth man stomped his foot onto Toothlesses muzzle. Toothless struggled to get loose. The spikes on the book were imbedding them selves into Toothlesses head. Hiccup screeched and tired to launch at him but Maddie yanked his tale back. "Not even in your dreams runt." Hiccup opened his mouth ready to plasma blast but he remembered the poison that prevented it. Hiccup instead tried to tug his tail back so he could help Toothless. If not the man would crush Toothlesses skull in."Let go!" Hiccup dug his claws into the floor. Maddie laughed but was cut off when Letta blasted her into the wall. Hiccup grabbed the sword and jumped onto the man. He plunged the blade into the mans forehead. His eyes rolled back into his head. Not even a whimper escaped his smiling mouth. But the smile never reached his pupil less eyes. The man fell over letting Toothless up. Toothless wriggled his nose and rubbed his snout. Blood pored from the wound. Hiccup tried not to freak out. "It's okay Hiccup. I'll be fine. It would take days to bleed out of a small scratch like this." Toothless forced a smile. Hiccup returned the grin and looked over to Letta.

She sat heartbroken by Maddie's body. A huge burn mark was left on the human side. Letta lifted her riders hand and licked it. Tears poured from her eyes. She remembered all the good times she and Maddie had. She was the only one who ever saw that side of her. The one that took her to the beach and go fishing. The one that taught her how to fly and gave her a stuffed toy. She still had it in her old room. She wiped away the tears. She drug her self over to her friends. "I'm so sorry." Hiccup wanted to mean it but it was her fault Freyr was dead. Of course Letta didn't know anything about Freyr or Astrild. Letta sat up with pride. "Don't be. There was no other way and I will not let myself feel guilty." Hiccup nodded and directed his next question to Toothless. "So where's Clover." Toothless pointed with his head to the main part of the barn. "She's helping Astrid."

* * *

Astrid tore into the boys abdomen. Blood covered her face. Elida and Alf were backed against Flamesplitter. She was only going to finish him off with a fire blast. Clover hooked her claws around Astrid and pulled her off."Stop it! Astrid, you're better than this. You are a human being. This is 's a teenager. Look." Clover pushed Astrid away. She wiped the blood off of the boys chest. She felt like she was going to puke. She showed Astrid a large scar. "He was branded with the slave mark. He had no choice. He was forced to enjoy his job because it was all he had." Astrid's expression lightened. She retracted her teeth. Her eyes grew wide and guilty. She killed a some what innocent person. Then continued to destroy the body. Clover rubbed up against Astrid. "It's okay. You didn't know anything." Clover was still hesitant to go near Astrid incase she had another fit. Astrid wiped he face clean and inched toward her parents. Flamesplitter wrapped her wings wound the humans. Astrid sighed. "It's me. Astrid." The monstrous nightmare gasped."Astrid?" The night fury nodded. Flamesplitter opened her wings. The humans were huddled together. Astrid walked over to them and held out her head. Elida relaxed a little. She rubbed her fingers together and gently rubbed the dragons snout. Astrid opened her eyes and jumped onto her parents. Alf and Elida tensed up in shock but didn't scream. Astrid began balling like a baby. Alf stroked the his daughters head. He only knew that she was sad though. Now Astrid wanted to be human more than anything.

* * *

The woman trader pinned Sphinx's head to the ground. "You will obey me or I'll run you through with my knife." She held a glimmering dagger to the dragons eye. The nadder winced as the blade sliced into her eye. Sphinx cried for it to stop."Leave her alone!" The trader with drew her knife. The nadder closed her eye. But tears and blood still fell from her eye. Hiccup, Toothless, and Letta all stood before her. She hadn't the foggiest of what she was saying but she knew what to do. She dropped the knife and backed away. Letta's eyes slit as she walked slowly towards the trader growled backing her into a wall. "What is she doing?" Hiccup asked Toothless who shrugged. Letta's spine began to glow purple. She pinned the trader to the ground and readied another plasma blast. But instead the trader kicked Letta in the chest."Ow!" Letta jumped back and circled the human. Hiccup and Toothless watched as Letta swiped at the trader. "Go away!" Letta roared. The human merely chuckled. It was time to prove that she was not a push over. Letta readied a blast but at last second she aimed just above the traders head. It flew right into the wall with a huge bang. The trader gasped. That could have been her. Letta's narrowed. She opened her wings to look bigger.

The trader backed up."Alright. I'll go. Just one more thing." She held out one finger and smirked. She picked up her knife with her foot and tossed it at Letta. She ran as fast as she could out and away from the barn. They would have chased her but they were a little preoccupied.

* * *

_This is the chapter that is the reason I rated the story M. Lots of fighting in this chapter. The next chapter will be Astrid and Hiccup talking to Astrid's parents and explaining everything. Only a few more chapters left. Thanks for reading and please review. _


	33. Chapter 33

_I'm updating so soon because I've only got a few chapters left anyway and I did kind of leave off with a cliff hanger. Also I got a review that Letta being sad about killing Maddie made no sense. I really did. Just not to you. I have all my information on abusive relationships from Text books and a little from Tangled. So this is what I was trying to do. Okay for example, at the end of Tangled, when Gothel was falling, Rupunzel reached out. It was just out of instinct that she did love Gothel. It's impossible not to. She did raise Rupunzel. How ever awfully she did so. Rupunzel grew to love Gothel. Because she's a very nice person. But she stand up for herself. But that didn't involve hurting anyone at first. If she was full of hate and anger, she would have tried to kill Gothel. That is not Letta either. She was not angry. She was hurt. She was raised by Maddie like a human. Not a dragon. So there's something wrong right there. Maddie was nice to her. If she obeyed. But if not. She'd be punished. She'd convince Letta she deserved it. Letta had no frame of reference to what a good relationship was. Until Astrid and Hiccup came in and pointed out how awful Maddie was. Then she started to see it. And eventually was willing to run away. She was still hurt that Maddie would replace her so easily. She wanted to make Maddie proud. To change her so they could be normal. She believed that there was good in Maddie, because she had thought she'd seen it. Even though she didn't, she thought she did. No matter what happened, Letta never let go of the belief that she could change Maddie. But instinct kicked in and she had to protect her friends. So she killed her. Which was already going to make her guilty. But it was Maddie she killed. The woman who had raised her. Again no matter how badly she did so. Ever little chance that Maddie might change and be good for Letta, was gone. That's what she was grieving. The Maddie she wanted. Not the Maddie that was. There is the whole reason. Abusive relationships are a very confusing topic. I'm still worried if I messed up on it. But there's the explanation. I hope that answered you question. _

* * *

"Letta!" Toothless charged over to Letta. The dragon laid on the ground bleeding. The knife luckily missed her heart and head. But it was buried in her side. Hiccup nudged Letta's head to see if she was awake. She was fine for now but unconscious. "We can't remove the knife. It's the only thing keeping the blood in." Toothless explained. Hiccup thought for a second. "Astrid's parents! Remember when you were sick? And Astrid's mom had that weird herb that made you better!?" Hiccup asked frantically."Yeah. What does that-" "Astrid's mom apparently knows something or two about herbs and stuff. Maybe she can make something to save Letta?" Hiccup was desperate. Toothless looked back at Flamesplitter. He had her wings wrapped around Astrid and her parents." Maybe. I don't know." "It's worth a shot."

Toothless ran over to get Clover. "Where is that weird potion that Maddie used to understand us?" Clover raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "Because we need their help right now." Toothless pointed to Astrid's parents." I don't know. I think she keeps all of her chemistry stuff over there." She gestured to a small room at the very back of the barn. Toothless nodded and ran to find it. Hiccup still sat beside Letta trying to wake her up. "What's going on?" She moaned. Hiccup gasped."Um, that trader lady threw a knife in your side." "What?!" "It's okay. Toothless is going to get Astrid's mom to help. She knows her way around some herbs in medicine. She might know something to stop the bleeding." Letta tried to move her wing so she could see the wound but she yelped. "Don't move. I'll go get Astrid." Letta layed her head on the ground. This day could not get any worse.

Hiccup pulled on Astrid's tail. She looked back from her parents. Her parents looked thankful she had finally stopped crying. Astrid backed away and hugged Hiccup. "Astrid calm down. We can cry later. Letta's hurt." Astrid's eyes widened. "What?" "Got it!" Toothless ran over and dropped a small vile on the floor. A clear liquid stirred around inside it. Astrid sniffed the bottle." What is it?" "It's the potion that can make humans understand us. It suppose to convince their brain that they already know dragonese." Toothless explained." We need your parents to drink it." Astrid cringed. "Let me try. " Hiccup picked up the bottle and dropped it in front of them. Elida and Alf looked at eachother confused. Alf picked it up. Hiccup stared at them. "Are we suppose to drink it or something." Hiccup nodded and sat up straight. Elida grimaced and took a small sip and handed it to Alf. "It's just water." She told him. Alf also took a sip. Hiccup smiled at them. Elida reached out her hand to touch Hiccup's snout. Let's see if it worked. Hiccup took a deep breath."Hello. Been a while hasn't it?"

Elida yelped and jumped back."Alf. I'm dreaming right?" "I don't think so." Flamesplitter pushed them away. "Can you understand me?" Alf screamed and jumped into Elida's arms."Uh, yes." Astrid nudged her mothers arm."Mom. We need some help." Elida gulped."Astrid?" "Yup. No come on. I'll explain later." Elida dropped Alf on the ground and chased after her daughter." You're a dragon?!" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Letta. "Oh my gods." Elida dropped on her knees and stroked the dragons back. "This is Letta. She's a friend of ours. Can you help her?" Astrid was so used to talking to her mother that she forgot how weird this must be for her." Can you tell me what going on? I'm pretty sure I just hit my head. Did I hit my head?" She gasped." I'm not dead am I?" Astrid rolled her eyes. "No mom. You're fine. Just please help Letta." Elida's eyes widened as she looked back at Letta. "I must be crazy."

* * *

_I didn't want to leave everyone thinking Letta was dead. She isn't dead but in a lot of danger still. Sorry about the super long authors not at the top. I just needed to answer one of reviews and it got a little rambley. Thanks for reading and please review._


	34. Chapter 34

_I guess I'm going to update twice today. And I have another question that will be answered in the story._

* * *

Letta whined silently as Elida gently pulled the knife out." Shh. It's okay." Elida rubbed Letta behind the ear and reached for the box of herbs the Toothless found in Maddie's chemistry room. "What even are these?" It was all labeled in some weird foreign language. Astrid and Toothless sat by Letta's head and tried to calm her down. Hiccup sniffed the box.

"It's in Latin. I guess she wanted to keep it secret or something. Good thing I can read Latin." Elida's eyes narrowed at him."What? Do not tell my dad. Please." Elida rolled her eyes." Okay then." It just got weirder and weirder. Hiccup showed her which herbs that she was looking for. After about half an hour they finished. Letta tried to move her wing again but Elida pushed her head down. "Give it some time before you get up. When the wound starts to numb then you'll be okay to stand." Elida huffed."So now that I'm done, will you tell me why everyone is a dragon?!" Alf looked up shocked at his wife.

"I'd like to know too." He added. Hiccup and Astrid gulped and looked at eachother. Astrid nodded and decided to explain."Um, so Hiccup actually went exploring and came across Maddie's house. She brought him inside and told him that she had more night furies. So he had to check them out." Astrid explained up until Freyr and Astrild were born. Well until she layed the egg. She began to choke up. Elida shrugged at Hiccup. He was ready to break down too but he blinked away a few tears and finished explain.

"Then, um, me and Astrid, uh, you know. And she layed an egg. We were hoping that Letta would bring help back and we'd escape and just turn the baby human with us. But there ended up being two. Astrild was the girl and Freyr t-the boy. Then this morning those psychotic traders came to "collect" the babies. And the sharp tooth one found Freyr. To punish us for lieing he, he killed him." Alf and Elida gasped "Oh my gods. Come here." Elida pulled Hiccup and Astrid in for a hug.

"What about Astrild then? Is she still alive?" Hiccup nodded."I guess it's safe to bring her out now." Hiccup trudged back into the stall." Astrild? Where are you?" Hiccup pushed some of the hay back to look for her. She began squeaking. "There you are." He nuzzled her nose and picked her up by the wings and carried her back to her grandparents and mother. He set her down gently.

"Aww." Clover cooed." She's a lot cuter than I thought she'd be." Hiccup remembered that he told her when they were outside being punished. Hiccup grinned slightly. Letta coughed and stood up. "Ow." She rubbed the bandage with her paw." You should be a healer Mrs. Hofferson." Elida breathed a laugh. "Maybe. Wait, do you know how to turn my daughter human again?" Letta looked over at her friends." I know where the potion book is." Letta limped over to the wall. Hiccup cocked his head and followed her. The black night fury tapped on the wall it folded down. An somewhat old book was strapped to the other side."Whoa."

Once they found the correct page Hiccup helped Elida read the recipe to turn them back. Letta also helped her with the ingredients and equipment." This Maddie person must have been rich to afford all of this." Hiccup's eyes widened as he glared at his mother-in-law." Off topic. Sorry. Heart of rat? Lilly pollen? Killer bee honey? What the Hel is this?" Elida searched through the cabinets for all the ingredients. Once she got everything out she began to mix everything up. "And last of all, the blood of a human." Elida cringed as she picked up a small knife and sliced her hand with it."This is the only batch of this I'm making." She said as she wrapped up her hand. Hiccup, Astrid, and Clover all sat patiently.

* * *

_The next chapter will be them turning human again as you can probably guess already. No more updates today but I will update tomorrow. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	35. Chapter 35

"Done. Finally." Elida poured a cup full of the potion into a bowl." Who want to try it first?" She held out the bowl. Clover, Astrid, and Hiccup all stepped back. They weren't really sure what would happen if it didn't work. "No body?" Elida sighed. "Maybe one of the other night furies will want to?" She pointed out. Hiccup looked up. He knew exactly who to ask. He gave Astrild to Astrid. "I think I know who might be able to help."

He led Elida to a stall by the entrance. "Ash!" Hiccup peeked his head over the wall. The blue night fury was curled up in a ball. "Ash? Uh, do you want to be human again." The dragon jumped up and ran at the gate. "What?! Are you serious?! You better not be kidding me boy." Ash growled. Hiccup leaned back. "I'm not. Did you not hear all that fighting?" Ash narrowed his eyes at Hiccup. "Yes. But I didn't think you'd actually care to help anyone else." Hiccup swallowed. "Well I do. This is El- my wife's mother. She helped to make a potion that will change everyone into a human again. But we don't know if it will work. So we need someone to volunteer despite the risks." Ash nodded.

"Anything's better than this Hel of a life. Give it here." Elida gave Ash the potion." Ugh." Ash complained. It looked disgustingly sliming. But he shook it off and gulped it down. He sat back on his hind legs. His eyes were going crazy. One was slit and the other dilated and it kept changing. When it finally stopped that's when he began to shrink. He wrapped his tail around his waist and it grew into shorts. His scales shrank back into pores and his wings folded into a vest. Ash opened his eyes and looked down. He began to cheer happily.

Hiccup cocked his head. "It must have taken who ever wrote that book a long time to perfect that potion. Seriously. To make the wings into a vest and tail into shorts. Impressive." Hiccup was amazed by it. He was glad that it worked. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Ash reached over the gate and hugged Hiccup."Uh, your welcome." Elida complained. They opened the door and let Ash out. "What are you going to do now?" Hiccup smiled at Ash. "I don't know! But something. Well I should get going. Oh my gods. I can leave now." Hiccup stepped back a few feet. Ash skipped out the door. "Is he going to be okay?" Hiccup chuckled. Elida shrugged. "Come on."

Hiccup was next. It was actually painless. Which was surprising how much becoming a dragon hurt. Hiccup shook his head. He was human again! He couldn't really stand up because he was missing his prosthetic. Elida pulled him up. "You might want some actual clothes." She giggled. Hiccup saw that he was only wearing a vest and shorts. Toothless bowed and laughed. Hiccup smiled. As fun as being a night fury was, he still felt better as a human. He jumped on Toothlesses back." You don't happen to know where my flight suit is? Or what's left of it." Hiccup picked up the shoulder pads that were part of his saddle. The he pulled the saddle off. "This will have to do." Hiccup replaced the shoulder pads. "Astrid?" Hiccup looked at his wife.

She gulped and took a sip of the potion. She kind of zoned out for a second. Her eyesight refocused. It had worked. Astrid was also wearing a vest. With nothing under it."Oh gods." She covered herself with her arms. "Oh I have something." Alf ran over to Flamesplitter and got his satchel. He pulled out Hiccup's old blue vest." Here you go sweetie." Astrid snatched it from her fathers hands and put it on over the vest which she pulled out through her sleeve. Hiccup and Astrid were so distracted by being human again finally that they forgot about Astrild." Will the potion work on her too?" Astrid picked her up worried. What if it didn't. They couldn't have a dragon for a daughter. Elida sighed. "Hopefully." Elida poured a spoon full into Astrild's mouth. She licked the roof of her mouth disgusted. Thankfully it worked for her too.

But now it was Clovers turn." Here you go." Elida set the bowl in front of Clover. She sniffed it and looked over at Toothless. He forced a grin." Can I just stay a dragon?" Clover whimpered. She was practically fighting back tears. Toothless nudged here."I thought you wanted to be a human again." Clover backed away." I do. But I've been a dragon so long. I might not make a very good human. And then there is the fact about where I'll go. I can't go home. And the second I'm human again, they'll know who I am." Clover pointed to Hiccup and Astrid. They narrowed their eyes in confusion." Br- Clover. You're a human. Nothing is going to change that. It's wrong for you to stay a dragon. It's not who you are and nothing should force you to pretend." Toothless told her. Clover sighed."Okay. But one thing really quick." Toothlesses eyes widened and she kissed him. She pulled back. Toothless gave her some room. She lapped up the potion.

* * *

_Most of them are human again but now Clover's identity is going to be revealed for real. And yeah Astrild is human like her parents. But I only left her character a little blank was so I have some room for a possible sequel. It's still only a possibility. I'm still thinking about it. Also about the vest and shorts thing. I know it doesn't make sense. I did that because I couldn't write a scene where they become humans again and they're naked. It was to embarrassing. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	36. Chapter 36

Like the other's before her Clover zoned out for about a minute. And when she snapped out of it she was human again. Toothless stared at Clover sadly. She looked down. She was very skinny and not too many curves. She had platinum blond hair that was short and curly. Her green eyes were very round. She had kind of thick black eyebrows. She looked over at Hiccup. He had his hands over his mouth. "What?" Toothless asked Hiccup. Astrid gasped as if she just figured it out.

"Oh my gods...Brenda! How? I thought...what?!" Hiccup threw his hands in the air in confusion. Toothless looked concerned at his friend and back at Clover. "What's going on?" Toothless whined. Hiccup coughed uncomfortably." Um, Brenda actually came to Berk when she was little. She came with her mother and her older sister, Camicazi. You've never met her but Camicazi is now the chief of the Bog Burglars. Brenda wasn't the heir and she was extremely small so nobody really cared to much what happened to her. Including us. But my dad said that you were kidnapped by Romans!" Astrid gulped." You _knew _her?" Toothless shook his head. "Why can't you go back?" Hiccup asked Clover.

She rubbed her arm and glanced up guilty." Well I might have caught the village on fire and blamed Camicazi. I couldn't stay after that. My sister hated me and my mom falsely rewarded me for telling the truth. Now that I think back to it, Mom was probably trying to guilt me. But either way I was a kid and pretty stupid. I can't go back now. They think I'm dead. How the Hel is that conversation going to go. So you're alive now? Yup? Okay then. It's just to confusing and complicated."Sweetie. You still are a kid. It would be stupid to try and make it out here on your own. Just go home. We'll even take you if you want." Elida pat Clover on the shoulder." I know. But that doesn't make it easy." She looked down at the ground guilty.

Toothless inched toward her and rubbed against her leg purring. She bent down and hugged the night fury. Toothless sighed sadly. He couldn't inconvenience her any more. He stepped back." Let's help the other night furies." Hiccup suggested. They went around passing out the potion. All of the night furies were now human. Most of them left to Thor knows where without so much as a good bye. But who could really blame them as broken as they were. Others asked to go to Berk with them. Combined Toothless, Flamesplitter, and Sphinx should be able to carry everyone home. But there was still one more thing that needed to be done.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid set all of the baby night furies on individual home made boats. They were actually more like rafts but they didn't have much time for that. They set the small boats on fire and drifted them into the lake. The poor babies at least deserved a decent funeral. Now it was Freyr's turn. Neither Hiccup or Astrid could do it. So Clover pushed Freyr's into the water. All of them stared at the tiny rafts until each was burnt out. Letta shot a single plasma blast into the sky out of respect.

Toothless and Letta walked behind everyone else."Um, Letta. What are you going to do now? I mean you can't stay here. That trader lady is going to be back soon with more "friends". They'll kill you if you're caught." The female dragon shed a tear. "Why couldn't I have just killed her though. It would have been easier." Toothless wrapped his wing around her." There is nothing wrong with what you did. I understand that killing someone can be hard. Especially right after you already did it." Letta glared at him and shrugged his wing off. She darted behind the barn where they had buried Maddie and the dead traders.

Hiccup pat Toothless on the head." Why don't you go get her. We're just wait okay." Toothless licked Hiccup on the cheek. "Letta!" He chased after the other night fury. She was curled in ball on the ground trying to hide. "Come on. Get up." She wouldn't move. "Okay I might not know you very well. But I know what it's like to kill someone like Maddie. I used to live in a huge nest controlled by the queen. Hiccup calls her the Red Death. She was cruel and manipulative. She even had some kind of mind power thing going on. But that didn't mean it was easy when I had to kill her. Don't get me wrong, it was great at first. Being free. But I had killed another dragon. One of my own. The closest to my own I ever had. Maddie wasn't your real family. But us. We want to be. The other dragons. We could be the only night furies left. We need to stick together. Why can't you come back to Berk? Nobody will judge you, nobody will hurt you, and you won't be alone." Toothless tried convincing her. She blinked away a tear." I guess your right. I just can't help felling bad for...you know. Just promise I won't ever have to kill again. I just can't do it." Toothless nodded.

"I understand. You can ride home on Flamesplitter. Please don't tell her I said this but she's huge. She'll have no problem carrying you." Letta quickly glanced at Maddie's grave. "Let's go." gestured for her to follow. "Bye." Letta whispered to Maddie.

* * *

_So you probably didn't see that background for Clover coming. I know Camicazi didn't have a sister in the books but this is the movie universe so I'm going to have some fun with it. Sorry but Camicazi is only mentioned not actually shown or anything. Also there is no romantic relationship between Letta and Toothless. They are just friends. Nothing more. Them sticking together has nothing to do with mating. It's so both of them have another real night fury friend. Someone to relate to. The next chapter will be them arriving home and having to explain where they were and hat happened. Thank you for reading and please review. _


End file.
